It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn
by DragonRyder5
Summary: It's been three years since the Extermination, and Aurora "Rory" Michaels must make a decision that will change her life forever. But something is lurking in the aftermath, something that has its own agenda . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here it is! The Sequel to "A Different Kind of Night." I hope you enjoy it, and remember, reviews are a way to tell me if you like to or hate it, so, please, REVIEW! I love seeing the reviews in my inbox! For those of you just joining our little group, you really need to read "A Different Kind of Night" To understand what is going on.**

**Now, I don't own Legion, but this story line and the characters that are not from Legion are mine!**

"_Why are you doing this?" I asked, trying to find the source of my fear and get them to talk. I was on the ground on my knees, a blindfold covering my eyes, preventing me from seeing my tormentors, my hands and feet bound with some sort of rope_

"_You don't deserve him! He was mine before you came along!" A voice, female, low pitched, screamed at me. "You are not nor will you ever be good enough for him." The voice dripped with venom. I tried to remember where I had heard that voice before, but memory escaped me. I tried wriggling my hands free, but eh ropes just seemed to get tighter every time I struggled._

"_This time, you won't escape, this time I will make sure you are never found!"_

_Pain sliced through my back. I felt muscles and tendons being severed as some sort of blade cut through my beautiful wings. I cried out for the one person I knew would always be there for me, who would always come to my rescue no matter how bad the situation was. . . _

"_MICHAEL!"_

* * *

><p>I woke with a start, almost falling out of the bed I was laying in when my body lurched into a sitting position, gasping for the breath that always seemed to escape me when I had these kinds of dreams. My right hand went to my chest, settling right where my heart was beating erratically, and I hunched over my knees. The other hand cradled my head, fingers messaging my temple trying to keep the headache that would follow. The dreams were starting to get more vivid, and I was now feeling more sensations once I woke up.<p>

I went to straighten up from my hunched over position, and pain flared in my back.

"Ahhhh!" I cried out, this time falling out of the bed, and unfortunately, right onto my back.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed louder, tears filling my eyes as the pain became so intense I didn't hear or see the other three people rush into the room. All I could focus on was the pain, slowly getting more and more intense. Black began to creep along the edges of my vision, and I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I think she's coming too."<p>

I moaned and rolled to my side, but the movement upset my stomach, and I could feel my body rejecting the food I had ingested earlier that day.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" I leaned over the edge of the bed, vomiting up everything I had eaten the past five days (or at least it felt that way). I felt bad for not making it to a trash can or the toilet, but I vowed I would clean up the mess once I was feeling better.

Once I had emptied my stomach and dry heaved for about a minute, I fell back into the bed, feeling recovered enough to open my eyes and look around. The room spun a bit, but I was able to focus on a spot on the wall, and once the room stopped spinning, I looked at the three worried people surrounding the bed.

Audrey and Charlie looked at me with scared and anxious looks, while Jeep looked extremely concerned.

"How you feelin"?" He asked in his southern accent, grabbing a cool cloth and patting my forehead it, wiping the sweat off of my brow and pushing the hair that had stuck there back away from my eyes.

"Like I was hit by a semi and run over by a herd of elephants, but thank you for asking." I said, smiling at the end to show him I was just joking.

Charlie and Audrey laughed, the worry lines on their faces disappearing. Jeep smiled at me and handed me the rag and a cup of water to rinse my mouth out. I finished wiping my face and neck, took a sip of water and swished it around in my mouth, trying to get the taste of vomit out of my mouth. He held up a trash can, which I spit the water in my mouth into. I noticed that they got the same trash can to me in time before I vomited all over the floor, so I was happy I wouldn't have to clean up a mess.

By then Charlie and Audrey had stopped laughing, and were now looking at me with curious stares.

"What happened?" Audrey asked, grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze.

I squeezed her hand back, trying to comfort her. "Another dream. They are becoming more intense."

"Yea, we noticed." Charlie said, getting up from my bed. "I'm going to go and check on Adam if you don't mind. You sure you're ok?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yea, I'm good. Tell the little monkey I'm sorry if I woke him up, will ya?"

Charlie grinned and winked at me, then headed out the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw  
>Audrey try to hide a large yawn behind her mahogany hair.<p>

I reached over and gave her a big hug. "Go back to bed, I'll be fine. Thanks for coming to check on me."

Audrey looked like she was going to argue, but another yawn beat her to the punch. I pushed her gently out of the bed. "Go on now. I'll see you in the morning."

She blew me a kiss. "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." She walked, over exaggerating the walk a model would do on the runway. When she got to the door, she turned around, struck a pose, and then walked out. I couldn't help but laugh. She always knew what to do to make me laugh and diffuse the tension in a serious situation.

Jeep was the only one to stay. He looked at me with concern. Since the elimination almost three years ago, Jeep had really taken his role as the protector to the max and beyond. During our first year together, we found a group of survivors, among them two people trained in karate and ti kwon do. Charlie and Audrey weren't as interested in learning the self defense, and opted for just a general knowledge, but Jeep and I trained everyday for three months, sometimes for 10 hours a day. Jeep had really bulked up, his muscles sometimes straining against his shirt.

"What was it about this time?" he asked me, his tone gentle and reassuring.

"I was tied up somewhere, blindfolded. There was a woman there. She was telling me I wasn't good enough for someone, that he was hers first. Then, someone cut my wings."

Jeep looked taken aback. "This is the first time you have dreamed about this, isn't it?" I shook my head yes. "Do you have any idea what this means?" This time I shook my head no.

Jeep turned and stared at the wall for a few minutes. I could feel myself getting sleeping, my eyes began to droop and I could feel my body grow heavy.

Jeep turned back to me and smiled a small smile. He helped me lay down and even tucked me in.

"Get some sleep, and don't worry about the dreams, in three days we will get our answers." He walked out of the room, turned out the light and closed the door quietly.

He was right, in three days we would get our answers.

In three days, the Archangel Michael would return to Earth.

In three days, I would have to make a decision that would affect not only me, but all of the people I love and hold dear.

In three days, I turn 25.

**I Hope you enjoyed this! Please tell me what you think; do you love it, hate it, could you care less? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully this story won't disappoint you. I'm still kind of working on the plot a bit, so if I start to get off track or it starts to sound silly, let me know! THAT MEANS REVIEW! Yes, I am talking to you in the back. Class participation counts! LOL.**

**So, I'm really not that proud of this chapter, I feel like I have jumped around the plot a lot and it doesn't flow. But I hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

><p>Jeep, Charlie, Audrey and I had been at what we called "The Compound" for the past year. When we came, it was just a rundown army facility outside of a major city. It still had a lot of supplies, ammunition and guns. It was a fairly large facility, with about 12 rooms for sleeping, 6 bathrooms, a super large kitchen with state of the art appliances, and even a control room with about seven cameras that were still operational. We made numerous trips to the abandoned city about eight miles outside of the facility, gathering supplies, food, tools, and on one trip just stuff to decorate with and paint. Within 3 months, we had it feeling like a home, or as much of a home as you can make a large steel and concrete building feel.<p>

We installed one hell of a security system (which took a good month to set up), found out how everything operated in the control room, and even set up a chores schedule. Things were really starting to look up and get back to normal.

After about 4 months at The Compound, five survivors came up to the steel doors we had installed our first week there. Once we confirmed that they were indeed still human, we made up some of the spare rooms, and welcomed them into our little group. Apparently, they had heard rumors of a supposed "Messiah" and had gone on a mission to find him. During the trip, they had been attacked by some sort of snake like creatures with legs, large front fangs dripping with and orange colored liquid, and bright yellow-green eyes. After a terrifying battle, they had lost three of their group. The remaining had run for their lives, happening upon our humble abode.

The group consisted of three men, Connor, age 25, Devon, age 21, and Marcus, age 39. The two women, Nadaleigh, age 19, and Stella, age 34, rounded out the little group.

When we told them the story of what happened at a little diner in New Mexico called Paradise Falls, they immediately fell to their knees in front of Adam, pledging their love for the Father and their willingness to stand by the Messiah when it came time for him to lead the human race.

Ah, Adam Michael Hanson. The now 3 year old Messiah. Named for the first human to be created, the Angel that helped to bring him into the world, and the protector who would risk his own life to defend him. He was absolutely beautiful, with his mother's curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. So wise, kind and gentle already. And he had every single one of us wrapped around his little finger.

But the one thing we left out when re-telling our story was who _**I**_ actually was. What we didn't tell them was I am in fact, an Angel. And not just any Angel, but Aurora, the Angel of the Dawn. We didn't tell them that the sun and moon rose and set because I was alive. We didn't tell them that with my death comes the death of the entire world. We didn't tell them that I was thrown out of heaven for reasons unknown.

We didn't tell them that I was the future wife of the Archangel Michael.

We didn't tell them that on my 25th birthday I would have to decide if I wanted to stay human and give up the love of my life, or join him and my brothers back in heaven and resume my angelic duties.

We figured the less people who knew, the better off, the safer we would be. And it was working just fine for the four of us at the moment.

* * *

><p>"Ok, this is strictly a gathering mission. We are just going to stock up on rations, tools, and supplies. Do not take more than we can carry, and definitely do not take anything we don't need. If you see anyone or anything, do not engage them, hide and make sure they can't see you, and if they do, radio for help. Remember, we have no idea who is friend and who is foe. So treat anyone outside of our group as foe. And with the reports of other worldly creatures roaming the area, we don't need to be taking any un-necessary risks. Do I make myself clear?"<p>

I looked at the three men in front of me. They nodded their heads in agreement to my terms, and I saw no signs of mutiny or annoyance at having a woman tell them what to do.

"Ok, let's get the cycles and the truck ready to head out, and gather whatever guns and ammunition we can carry. We leave in 30 minutes, ok?" The guys went to follow the orders, and I went to make sure we had everything we needed to find on the list that Jeep had made up earlier the day.

"Hey Rory, were all set and ready to hit the road." Connor yelled at me from across the garage.

Oh yea, for those of you who don't know, I changed my name as well. I used to be Nightlynn Rose, Forensics student at the University of Louisiana.

I am now Aurora Michaels or "Rory" for short. The nickname came when Adam was trying to say my name, and it came out "Rawry" which soon evolved into "Rory". It just kinda stuck after that.

"Alright," I said, grabbing my ridding jacket and helmet, heading for my trusty motorcycle. I couldn't even tell you what model it was, but this thing has never quit on me, and still runs like a dream

Jeep came up to me and handed me the keys. I reached for them, but he didn't let them go. I looked up at him with an annoyed look plastered all over my face.

"Jeep, we have been over this at least a hundred times, I will be fine. I am very much capable of taking care of myself, and you know this. Now please, give me the keys so we can get back before it gets dark."

Jeep continued to give ma a hard stare. I knew what he meant without him having to say a word.

I put my right hand over my heart and held up my left one like they would when taking and oath. "Ok, I promise I will do absolutely nothing to purposely put myself in harm's way. There, does that make you feel any better?"

He held up his hand, thumb and index finger held just an inch apart. I rolled my eyes, but had to smile at his over protectiveness.

"Just be careful, ok? I really don't want to have to explain to Michael why his fiancée is in the intensive care unit. That is a conversation I would really like to avoid."

I gave Jeep a hug. "Well, if that happens, you just tell him it was all my idea, ok?"

Jeep hugged me back. He let go and handed me the keys. I pulled my jacket on and mounted the bike. I looked at Jeep and blew him a kiss, and placed the helmet on my head.

"Alright boys. Let's ride!" I fired up the engine, listening to it purr and vibrate underneath me. I gently let off the clutch and pushed the gas, shooting off into the wilderness, two other motorcycles and a Pickup truck right behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

The city seemed to be deserted.

We had driven to the far side; farther than we had ever gone before, hoping that this end of the city hadn't been looted to badly.

I parked the motorcycle in front of a run down Wal-Mart, pulling my pistol from its holster at my side and cradling it in my hands. Connor, Marcus and Devon all parked behind me and did the same thing. I signaled with my hand for them to fan out, all of us looking for any kind of movement. Once we had all agreed the coast was clear, we relaxed our stances, just a little bit.

We walked through the broken glass doors, still looking for any kind of movement.

"Ok," I said in a low and quiet voice. "Let's split up. Connor, come with me to get the canned food and some clothes, and Marcus and Devon, you guys get the tools and other automotive supplies we need. Put everything in carts and wheel them to the front doors. While you guys are loading all of that up I will go and get some of the more feminine products for us girls. Sound like a plan?"

"Sure, just be careful you too. Just because it looks quiet and deserted doesn't mean it is. Let's get this stuff and get back home." Marcus looked at me and Connor. We nodded our agreement, turned and headed for the carts, each grabbing one and heading in our assigned directions.

* * *

><p>"So, Rory, did you have anyone special before all this extermination stuff happened?"<p>

I nearly ran my cart into the wall at the question. I turned and looked at Connor, his face appearing to look innocent. But I could see some emotion in his eyes, but I couldn't pin point what it was. I almost looked like jealousy, mixed with just a little bit of hope.

"Ummm," I stammered. What was I going to tell him? _Yes Connor, yes I did. But before we were supposed to get married something happened that I can't remember and it separated us and he has been searching for 12 years for me and he finally found me at a dinner in the middle of the desert. Oh, and by the way, He is the Archangel Michael and I'm the Angel of the Dawn._

Yea, I'm sure that would fly real well.

So, I opted for a half truth.

"Yes, Connor, there was, and to some point, still is, someone. I haven't given up on him." I reached up and gently caressed the necklace that Michael had given me three years earlier my fingers lingering on the wing with his name inscribed on the back. _And he never gave up on me_, I added silently.

The jealousy I thought I saw flash through his eyes earlier appeared on his face for just a second, but I pretended I didn't notice. I had a feeling that Connor had developed a crush on me for the past few months, but I had never given him a reason to pursue me.

In fact, I had never even had a real conversation with the boy.

Thats because I had already made my choice a month before he and his commrads had joined our little group. I started to flash back to the nightmare that had basically made the decision for me . . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>The hounds of hell were at the Gates of Heaven, their large mouth full of sharp teeth snapping at the angels who stood just outside of their reach, behind the large, golden gates.<strong>_

_**Michael stood at the front of the army. But instead of the confidant, collected and cool Michael that I loved, he looked broken, depressed. Dark circles were under his eyes, and he looked like he had lost a bit of weight, if that was even possible for an Angel. **_

"_**Michael." Gabriel walked up to his brother, placing his hand on his shoulder in a show of camaraderie.**_

"_**Michael, you must snap out of this! She made her choice. Now you must move on with your life. This attitude is not befitting of the leader of Gods Army!"**_

_**Michael looked at his brother and I saw a single tear fall from his eye. He put his hand on top of his brother, and I could see something in Michael's face. **_

_**Gabriel must have seen it to. He tried to stop Michael, but he wasn't quick enough.**_

"_**Michael!" He screamed desperation and loss deep in his voice. But even the emotion in his brother's voice didn't bring the distressed Angel back.**_

_**Michael had jumper over the Golden Gates of Heaven, right into the waiting jaws of the hounds of hell. . .**_

* * *

><p>I had awoken from that nightmare screaming his name, tears pouring out of my eyes. I had been inconsolable for days after that. Everyone had tried to pull me out of the depression I feel into, but nothing seemed to help. Until I made my final decision.<p>

I made the decision to go with Michael when he came on my birthday. I decided to take back my wings and resume my duties, including becoming his wife, once and for all. When I made that decision, all anxiety and fear left me, and a feeling of calm enveloped me. I knew I made the right choice. Even though I would miss Jeep, Charlie, Audrey and Adam, I knew I could watch over them from Heaven, I knew I could watch Adam grow and learn. I knew that they would understand, and they would still love me.

And I would be DAMNED if I let Michael commit suicide because of my selfishness.

The problem was, my birthday was in two days, and I had yet to tell them of my plans on joining Michael when he goes back to Heaven.

I must have zoned out for a while, because when I came out if my little flash back, Connor was shaking me by my shoulders, quietly calling my name.

"Rory, Rory, _Aurora_!"He yelled in a hushed whisper. I grabbed his hands and gently removed them from my shoulders.

"Sorry Connor, I zoned out for a second. Could you repeat what you just said, please?" I grabbed my basket and headed towards the front of the store with it.

Connor continued to stare at me like I was about to grow two heads and spit fire, but grabbed his cart and followed me.

"I asked if you have found anyone since then that has sparked your interest."

"No, and I'm sure I never will, Connor. Then man I was talking about is the love of my life, there will never be another for me."

"But he is dead, right? And we have an obligation." Connor argued. This boy just didn't know when to quit.

"I'm not sure if he is dead; we were not together when the elimination started. So he very well could be out there somewhere." I hated lying to him, but I wasn't about to divulge my secret to him without Jeep, Charlie and Audrey to back me up. "And what obligation? We are preaching the word of the new savior, trying to give humanity a second chance to live here, what else could we be obligated to do?"

"To re-populate the world, Rory. We have an obligation to give the Messiah the following he needs. There are so few of us left. It is just wrong for anyone of child bearing age to remain single."

I stopped dead in my tracks and whirled around to face him.

"You think just because I am a woman of child bearing age that I should just lay my feelings aside so I can have children to help the world population? What about love, and commitment? Do those things mean nothing to you? I made a promise to the man I love that there would never be another for me, that I would wait until the end of time for him if I had to. I will _**not**_break that promise just to have children with a man that I don't love just because he says I have a social obligation to the human species."

Connor looked shocked at my little rant. But before he even opened his mouth to say anything, I saw a flash of movement behind him. I whipped my gun out and pointed the barrel at the spot I saw the movement.

Connor threw up his hands in a gesture of surrender, fear now etched across his face.

"Rory, I didn't mean any disre . . ."

"I'm not pointing the gun at you! I saw something move behind you!"

In a flash Connor had his gun out and pointed in the same area I had mine.

I pulled the radio we kept on us and called Marcus and Devon.

"Hey guys, what's your position?" I asked in a whisper. I turned down the volume on the radio, hoping the noise wouldn't alert the thing that was in the store with us to our presence.

"We are over in the automotive area, why, what's going on?"

I looked over at Connor. Marcus and Devon were still on the other side of the door, which meant what I saw was not a friend.

"I saw movement behind the canned vegetables isle, be on alert, and stay quiet!" I whispered into the radio, then replaced it in the holder on my side.

Connor and I slowly did a sweep of the area, looking for any other movement.

That's when the sound reached my ears, a sound I hoped I never would hear. A slithering, hissing, gasping sound, echoing through the isle coming closer towards us.

I saw Connor eyes go wide, and his hands started to shake. He had heard this sound once before, when his group was attacked just outside our home. This was a sound he never wanted to hear again.

A shadow moved in front of us, undulating from side to side, moving slowly closer.

I kept my gun trained on it, backing away from it at the same speed it was coming at us, trying to keep some distance between us. Connor was right by my side, less shaky, but his face gave away his true feelings.

He was terrified.

He wasn't the only one.

The creature came into a beam of light shining through the decaying ceiling, and I couldn't hold back my gasp of shock and disgust.

The creature had mottled green grey leathery skin, with spikes two to three feet long coming out of the spine. Long, thin arms ended in boney fingers with 3 inch claws, each one looking a sharp as a chef's knife. The body was long and thin, large scales covering the belly like armor, and were a shade lighter than his body. There were no legs, the creature siding across the floor like a serpent would. The head was large, its green yellow eyes facing forwards like a predators would. And those eyes were trained right on us.

The creature reared up to its full height, opened its mouth, exposing the six inch fangs, reared back, and lunged at us.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please, be kind and review!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Connor and I fired at the creature as it lunged at us, but not one of our bullets seemed to penetrate the thick hide. But it appeared that they did do one thing.

They pissed it off even more.

The snake on steroids did and incredibly fast 180, striking us with it large, spiked, muscled tail. Connor and I flew about 20 feet through the air, until one of the large, metal shelves broke our fall. And let me tell you, they aren't exactly goose down pillows to land on.

I felt my head smack into the shelves, and the air left my body in a whoosh. I felt a horrible burning sensation across my abdomen. The room spun at an incredible rate, and I could not catch my breath. Darkness started to creep at the edges of my vision, but I willed my body to fend off the coming unconsciousness. Losing it now would certainly mean death, and that was not an option, especially since I didn't have a certain winged guardian here to help me out.

Gunshots rang out across the air. Devon and Marcus had arrived, and were trying to get snakezilla off our scent so we could have a few precious seconds to get back on our feet and gain out bearings.

I forced my lungs to take a deep breath of the precious air, and my vision cleared. I looked around, finding Connor 10 feet from me, one of the creatures spines embedded in his right shoulder. I crawled over to him, checking his pulse and his breathing.

He had a strong pulse, and his breathing was a little shallow. But other than the 1 ½ foot spine sticking out of his shoulder, he appeared to be in ok shape.

I looked around the building for Marcus and Devon. They had figured out that bullets didn't work and were now trying to fend the creature off with pipes from the ceiling that had fallen to the floor. It was working well for them, the creature stayed out of the range of the pipes, trying to swipe at the men with its long bony arms.

I felt liquid trickle down the back of my neck, and I reached behind to see what it was.

My hand came back covered in blood, **my** blood.

The creature stilled its attack and stiffened its posture. I could hear it sniffing the air.

It whirled around and its yellow-green eyes locked onto mine.

"Faaaaallllleeeennn Onnnneee." The creature's voice hissed at me, the sound echoing around the building. Its mouth twisted into what I assumed was a grin. "Wwweeee have been looooooking for yoooouuu."

_Fallen one?_ I asked myself. I looked down at the blood on my hand, and a light bulb went off in my head.

You see, I wasn't technically a fully fledged human, so my blood must smell different from a human.

The creature could smell the angelic sent in my blood. I had been discovered.

I looked over the creatures shoulder at Marcus, who was looking between me and the snake with a mass amount of confusion evident on his face.

"Get Connor out of here and back to the compound, I'll be right behind you!" Ignoring the screaming pain in my stomach and the dizziness, I jumped up and sprinted towards the exit/entrance of the building, hoping the dragon creature followed me instead of staying and finishing off the boys. I could hear Marcus and Devon yelling at me, but I just ignored them and increased my speed as much as I could.

When I reached the doors, I all but flew through them, ignoring the glass cutting into my skin. I jumped on my bike and twisted the key. The bike roared to life. I spared a quick look behind me. The creature had just gotten to the door. I peeled out of the parking lot, heading for the woods to right of the building, hoping the trees would slow down the snake creature.

Of course, as my luck would go, the creature just seemed to make it go faster.

I raced as fast as I dared to, dodging trees and low lying branches as best I could. Which wasn't all that well. I was almost un-seated a couple of times and only my fear of the creature kept me on the bike.

I risked a glance behind, and was shocked to see that the creature was just as agile here in the woods as he was in the store. And it was gaining on me.

I turned my attention back to the trees in front of me, just in time to see a huge tree loom up right in front of me.

I screamed, and turned the bike hard left. I missed the tree, but the momentum threw the bike and me on our side.

And over the steep hill I hadn't seen before.

Luckily the bike rolled away from me, and not on top of me. I continued to roll hard down the hill, every rock and branch I hit adding to the pain in my abdomen and head.

I rolled for what seemed like forever, and just when I started to slow down, I felt the ground drop out from under me.

I screamed and jackknifed my body as best I could, grabbing at anything that would stop my fall off the cliff. My hands caught hold of a large branch, and my already beaten body slammed up against the side of the rock face.

I hung there for a few seconds, eyes closed, slowing my breath and trying to keep my body from slipping into unconsciousness. Once I had calmed down enough, I opened my eyes enough to look around me. I was hanging from a 60 foot cliff, the top just 10 feet above me. I looked down, and saw a large river of water directly below me, rushing by at an incredible speed, the white water crashing against the rocks.

_Well, falling into that would have made a bad day even worse._ That's because it early November and the water had to be at least 5 degrees below freezing.

I looked up at the top of the cliff, and what I saw almost made me let go and fall into the crashing river below.

The snake creature was trying to find a way down to me, its claws digging into the rocks trying to find a holding. It looked at me and roared.

"Coooome back uuuuuup here!" It screeched, trying to claw its way back up the face of the cliff.

I had to laugh. "Now why would I want to do that? So you can dismember me and eat the good parts? No, I think I'll just stay here, thank you."

The creature screeched again. Rocks started to tumble down the side of the cliff, hitting me in the face and hands. I could feel the branch I was hanging onto snap a little. With every move the snake man made, the more my branch was becoming up rooted.

An idea came to my mind. It wasn't a good idea, but I was running out of time. I braced my feet against the side of the cliff, the muscles in my legs poised and ready for what I was about to do.

_Michael, please forgive me for this_

"Why don't you come down and get me you over grown pair of shoes! I mean, what kind of scary, demonic creature are you if you can't even kill a fallen Angel! I mean, come on, I can't even defend myself here!"

The creature looked at me with such rage I almost lost my hold on the branch. It pulled back its lips and exposed its long fangs at me. It let out one last, long roar and jumped at me.

I pushed away from the cliff, letting go of the branch and twisting my body around so I could see where I was going to land in the icy water below.

The roar behind me went from one of rage to one of fear. I had tricked it into jumping at me and there for jumping into the river with me.

When I hit the water it felt like I had hit a wall. A wall made of the coldest water and ice you could find. I sunk down below the surface, and the current immediately swept me up.

The shock of the coldness forced the air out of my lungs, and instinct made me try to take a breath. But instead of air, ice cold water filled my lungs. They immediately began to burn. I tried to find the surface of the water, but the current kept twisting me around, disorienting me even more than I already was.

I didn't even know if the snake creature had landed in the water or on the jagged rocks. I didn't know if he was alive, dead, hurt, or just very upset that his prey got a way.

Darkness started to creep up on me, and a strange sense of numbness was en gulfing my body. I could feel myself going limp, and my mind started to get hazy.

A bright light shinned in my vision, and I could have sworn I felt strong, warm arms wrap themselves around my body. The light faded from my sight, and the darkness took my vision completely as I slipped into oblivion.

**So, poll time! Who do you think should save our brave yet foolish heroine?**

**Michael, Gabriel, or another angel such as Raphael or Uriel? Review to let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the delays, but here is chapter 5! Hopefully it lives up to expectations. I have had a massive case of writers block for this story.**

**And hopefully you like who I chose to be Rory's savior! Please, review as well! Ok, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I was floating. The air around me swirled, a strange shade of white that appeared to shimmer with golden glitter, wrapping around my body like wispy tentacles. <em>

_It was warm and comforting here, a peacefulness that I had never experienced surrounding me and infiltrating my soul. I couldn't remember how I had come to be in this place, but I didn't want to leave, ever. I closed my eyes and basked in the serenity I had found._

"_Aurora, you need to wake up."_

_I snapped my eyes open, frantically looking around for the source of the voice. It was deep, definitely a man's voice. Not as deep as my beloved Michaels and it didn't have his beautiful accent . . ._

_Michael!_

_Memories came rushing back to me . . . _

_Fighting against the possessed in the desert . . . Michael telling me who I really was . . . him telling me he loved me . . . going head to head with my brother Gabriel . . . Surviving the last three years without him, counting down the days till he arrives to take me home . . . _

_The beautiful world around me turned black, the white and gold mist turning an ugly shade of grey with deep red tendrils embedded in it, like small rivers of blood._

"_And what makes you think he will come and take you back?"_

_I whirled around, and came face to face with the new voice._

_He was just a shadowy mass of swirling black tendrils, but I could make out the shape of a man. _

_A man with very large wings. Wings shaped like a bat. And his arms seemed to be longer than was normal, boney and thin with fingers shaped like claws. Hands that reminded me of the snake creature I had fought. He was also emaciated; I could almost make out his ribs and pelvis bones._

_But the thing that scared me the most was his face._

_Or the lack there of. Where his face should have been, was nothing more than a shapeless mass._

_I straitened my shoulders and looked at the humanoid creature in front of me. _

"_Because he loves me, and I love him." I said with complete conviction. Michael would never lead me wrong._

_The thing laughed, and the world around me seemed to vibrate with the noise._

"_Does he now? Then what do you make of this?"_

_The vapors in front of me began to swirl, faster and faster until they made a surface that was smooth as glass. As I looked deeper into it, images began to surface. _

_Images of Michael in the arms of a winged woman, the two of them engaged in a lovers embrace. Tears began to pour down my face, and I felt like my heart was being ripped in two._

_The woman in the vision was NOT me._

"_It seems as if your beloved Michael is not as faithful as you would have hoped, now is he? Now, here you are on Earth, every day a struggle to survive, sleeping alone in your bed for three years, praying for the day he comes for you to arrive, and there he is in Heaven, finding comfort in the arms of another."_

_Despair filled my every pore, and I could feel myself falling in to a deep hole of depression._

"_Aurora, do not listen to him! Come back to me!" The first man's voice filter through my depression, and I could almost feel his desperation to reach me._

"_Why should I come back, I have nothing left in that world!" I screamed at the voice, wishing he would just leave me alone to wallow in my grief._

"_What he shows you is lies, come back and I will prove it to you! Please sister, come back to me! Do not make me go through losing you again! Do not make Michael go through it." _

_Sister? My curiosity was starting to outshine my anguish. _

"_I'm your sister? Then who are you?" I asked, wanting to believe the warm baritone voice, but just not quite able to._

"_Oh no you don't." The voice laughed, and I felt myself smiling along with it. "You are going to have to come back to me and open your beautiful green eyes in order to find that out." A light was starting to shine out of the darkness, and I found myself going towards it._

"_NO!" the creature hissed, and tried to make a grab at me. I jumped out of the way, and it fell on its stomach. In a desperate attempt to keep me in that horrible place, the man creature swiped its wings at me, attempting to knock me down. But instead the wings knocked me backwards into the shining light, and I felt myself falling through the light, closer to t he place where the man who claimed to be my brother was . . ._

* * *

><p>I gasped for air, my body arching up with the action. But the air didn't go into my lungs; they were still filled with the river water I had inhaled.<p>

Large hands gentle rolled me to my side, and I coughed and vomited up basically the whole river. Once my lungs were empty, I began gasping for air.

"Whoa, slow deep breaths, or you're going to pass out on me again."

I slowed my breathing down, and took deeper breaths, just like the voice asked me too. Sharp pain radiated through my body every time I breathed in, and I hisses in pain. I felt the hands again, this time on my ribcage, warmth radiating from them and spreading all along my torso. My breathing became easier, and the pain subsided gradually.

"There, is that better?" The voice asked, and I could hear the concern in his voice.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, testing my newly healed lungs.

"Yea." I croaked out, my voice sounding like I had been screaming for three days strait. My throat was dry and raw.

This time a hand gently spanned my throat, and the warmth spread throughout my throat. I could literally feel the swelling go down and the rawness going away.

"Thank you."This time, my voice sounded much more normal.

The man behind me laughed. "You know its bad manners to thank someone and not look them in the eye."

Irealized I had had my eyessqueezed tightly shut through the whole conversation. I rolled back onto my back and slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times, letting my eyes adjust to the light. As soon as I could see properly, I looked up at my savior, a grin spreading across my face.

"Thank you for saving me Raphael."


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the delay. I am seriously stuck on how to proceed with this story. This was by far the hardest chapter to write! So please let me know how I am doing! And I hope you enjoy Raphael!**

**Legion does not belong to me, sad sad fact of my life . . . The only things that are mine are Aurora and the other characters.**

* * *

><p>"It is an absolute joy to see you again, Aurora." Raphael reached over and pulled me into a big hug, which I happily returned back, despite my aching body.<p>

You see, over the past three years, memories of my time in Heaven came back to me, sometimes only little bits and pieces, and sometimes entire scenarios would come to me. But the memories of my four big brothers always stuck with me.

Of course there was Gabriel, obedient and stern, with his strong jaw, big ocean blue eyes and thick black hair. At least that is how most people saw him. He really is a big teddy bear once you got to know him (or you happened to be his favorite little sister). Then there was Uriel. I remember him to be a bit of a nerd, always wanting to know everything and anything. His big brown eyes and matching hair made him appear plain compared to his brothers, but I always found him to be absolutely adorable. Azreal was the quiet one, his dark ebony skin and matching eyes making him mysterious and alluring at the same time. A bit of a brooder, but if you were ever in need of deeper conversation, he was definitely the one to talk to.

And then there was Raphael. His blonde hair and hazel eyes along with his boyish good looks made him the desire of every female angel in the heavens. He was quite the trickster, and he always had a smile for you. If you were ever feeling down, he was the one who would always find a way to make the day better. And if you ever needed a shoulder to cry in, he was the first one to offer his.

He was also my favorite (but don't tell the others I said that).

Raphael broke the hug first, and cupped my face with both of his hands, scrutinizing me with his extremely observant eyes.

"You look like you've lost weight. And your hair is longer and lighter then when I last saw it."

I pulled out of his hands and gave him an incredulous look. "So, after not seeing me for 15 years, that's all you have to say? That I'm skinnier and my hair is different than the last time you saw it? I will have you know that I am very desirable among these human males, and I don't need you to judge the way I look right now." Raphael held up his hands in a surrendering fashion, but I was on a role.

"Hey, you know what, I have an idea. How about the next time there is an apocalypse you come down here without your wings and try finding a decent meal or barber for that matter. I have had to go for days without food in the blistering sun and the freezing temps, never mind having to find a brush strong enough to get the tangles out of my hair every morning. Then, once your three years is up, I will come back and see if you look the same as when I last saw you. We got a deal?" I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrows as far as they would go, hopping I looked as intimidating as I felt.

Raphael's eyes just about bulged out of his skull; I would have found it comical if I hadn't been just a little ticked off.

Then he started to laugh. I mean, a full blown, grabbing your stomach because it hurts laugh.

"You certainly have found a way with words little sister! I can't wait to see everyone's face when you get home and get on to them when they make you upset! No more little miss nice angel! Oh Michael is in trouble now!" His beautiful greenish silver wings rustled with the movement of his shaking shoulders.

I looked down and blushed. I did remember that before my time on Earth I was quite the angelic little push over, not telling anyone no, always there to help even if I was stretched a little thin. And no matter how stressed or upset I was, I never lost my temper or told anyone to shove it where the sun didn't shine.

Not anymore. That was the one thing she vowed to change before she went back home with Michael . . .

Michael!

A look of horror crossed my face "Oh my gosh! Is Michael really pissed at me? I didn't know what to do; I swear if there had been another way to avoid what happened I would have! He must be so mad at me! And how long have I been out, what day is it?" I could feel the tears start to gather in my eyes and threaten to fall. The one thing I couldn't stand to think of was Michael mad at me, to see disappointment shine in his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa little one. Michael has no idea what happened. And you were only under water for about 30 seconds, you didn't miss much, I promise." He reached over and wiped a stray tear that had found its way down my cheek.

"What? He doesn't know what happened? How could he not?" The beautiful angel from my dream flashed in my memory. Of course he wouldn't know, he was a little preoccupied up there while I was risking my life down here.

"Hey, don't you dare think about that. I told you that was a lie. Michael loves you unconditionally. The past few days have been absolute torture for him." Raphael sounded harsh. "And don't curse. It is extremely un-lady like."

"Sorry." I said quietly. I really had no idea what else to say, the dream had seemed so real, like one of my visions. And it kind of scared me he knew what I was thinking about.

Raphael sighed. He reached over and pulled me into another hug. "I'm sorry too little one. I didn't mean to snap at you. I am not mad at you, not by a long shot."

I looked up at him. "Who are you mad at, Raphael? Who was that creature in my dream, and what are those snake like creatures that have been attacking survivors. You know, like the one that tried to kill me about an hour ago? And why doesn't Michael know what happened to me?"

Raphael took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He pulled away slightly and looked down at me. I could see the worry in his eyes, worry and anger.

"Let's get you back home and all the way healed and I will let you know all about it, ok? I don't like being out here in the open. And you need some food and a good night sleep. Michael really will be mad at me if I don't take good care of you while I'm down here."

Raphael stood up and offered me his hand. I looked at him with skepticism in my eyes.

"You promise you will tell me everything you know? No secrets?"

Raphael smiled at me, his eyes sparkling. "No secrets, I promise. Now let's get you home."

I smiled up at him and took his hand. He helped me up and steadied me while I weaved on my feet for a second.

"You ok?" he asked me, alarm lacing his voice.

"Yea, I'm fine, just a little dizzy." I looked around the wooded area around me. "So, you wouldn't happen to know which way to go to get back to the compound, would you?"

Raphael laughed. He backed away from me and flared his striking greenish silver wings. "I'm sure I can find it without much of a problem. I think the real question is, are you scared of heights little sister?" A boyish grin graced his handsome features.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, big brother." I said walking up to him. "I'm just worried that you not strong enough to carry me the whole way to the compound. You know, you do look like you have lost some muscle mass since I last saw you." I walked up to him and felt his bicep. His very big, hard as a rock bicep.

I shook my head and frowned. "Yup, definitely not as strong as I remember. Maybe it would be better if we just walked . . . "

I squealed in surprise as Raphael scooped me up in his arms. "I'll show you muscle mass." He growled at me as he pushed off from the ground, shooting us into the air and above the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update sooner, but until then, please review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the delay! I have every other weekend off, so that is when I plan to update. Unless I have something I have to do or am too sick to look at a computer screen that is the plan!**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review! I love seeing the reviews in my inbox!**

* * *

><p>I couldn't help the gigantic smile and that spread across my face as Raphael launched us into the sky and turned us in the direction of the compound.<p>

There really are no words to describe the feeling of flying. It is terrifying and exhilarating. It gives you a sense of freedom nothing else ever would, not driving the fastest car or steering the most powerful boat. Even flying in a jet, bungee jumping or skydiving doesn't give you the thrill or rush that free flying does.

I laughed out loud and let go of Raphael's neck, holding my arms out like they were wings.

"I think your having too much fun little sister!" Raphael also laughed out loud.

"I remember being able to do this, but the feeling of the wind under my wings and the rush of air through my hair was always so dull. This is so wonderful!"

"Then you're going to LOVE this, hold on tight!"

I grabbed his neck just as he tucked his wings in close to his body and spiraled down towards the earth. Right before we hit the ground, he flared his giant wings and we shot back up into the sky.

I was laughing so hard that I couldn't even catch my breath. This was absolutely invigorating!

"That was AWESOME! I swear I haven't laughed this much in a long time. Thank you for this Raphael, thank you so much!"

Raphael was laughing just as hard, and he squeezed me in a hug.

"You know, come to think of it, I haven't laughed this hard since you disappeared. I don't think anyone in Heaven has. You brought a lot of laughter and life to us up there. Your disappearance was a blow not just to Michael, but to all the angels up there. And you should have seen Father, he was inconsolable! We all love you."

I couldn't help the tears that flowed down my face. I knew that Michael loved me and missed me, but it was really special to hear that all the other angels and Father cared so much about me too.

It also pained my heart that I couldn't remember what had happened to me. The dream I had a few nights ago was as far as my memories took me. I never saw the face of the person who was talking to me, the one I believed severed my wings from me. It pained me that I wouldn't be any help in the investigation I'm sure would happen once I set foot back into Heaven.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why the tears, we were having such a good time!" I could hear the desperation in Raphael's voice.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, probably smearing dirt on my face in the process.

"It's nothing, really, just being a girl I guess."

Raphael looked at me for a few minutes. When he looked up, a small smile crossed his face.

"You might want to brace yourself; looks like you have one heck of a welcoming party waiting for you."

I looked down. We had already reached the compound, and I couldn't hold back my joy at seeing everyone on the roof, even if Jeep, Devon and Marcus had guns trained directly on us.

"Hold on, I'm going to set us down, it may be a rough landing."

I turned my face and hid it in Raphael's chest, closing my eyes and holding my breath. I always hated landing, even when I was an angel with my own wings. There was always so much that could go wrong.

But this landing was flawless. I felt the muscles in Raphael's back strain as his wings flared out to make the landing. I didn't even know we had touched the ground until he placed me on my feet and stepped back, allowing me to stand on my own.

As soon as I felt Raphael step away from me, a pairs of arms replaced his, and I was caught up in the tightest hug I have ever been in.

"Thank Michael your ok! Don't ever disappear like that again!" Charlie whispered in my ear, squeezing me even tighter.

It was then that everything that had happened in the past few hours caught up to me, and I broke down in Charlie's embraced, my tears staining her shirt.

"Shh, its ok, no one is mad at you, we were all just so worried. Please don't do that again Rory, I don't think any of us could handle loosing you."

"I know I'm so sorry! I just didn't know what else to do, I . . . "

"It's ok Rory, its ok. You're here now, and that's all that matters." She stepped away from me and wiped my eyes with her fingers. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. Charlie was a wonderful person.

Charlie then looked up over my head, and an amused expression came over her face.

"And it looks like you didn't come alone. Care to introduce us to your new friend?" Charlie turned around and gave the signal to stand down. Jeep, Devon and Marcus lowered their weapons, but didn't holster them. Audrey was grinning like the cat that ate the canary, and Nadaleigh and Stella had shocked yet amazed looks plastered on their faces.

I turned around and smiled at Raphael, gesturing him to come closer. He slowly came towards me, his eyes never leaving the men and their guns. I reached and grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I turned towards my human family, a big grin stretched across my face.

"Guys, this is the Archangel Raphael, my protector."

Marcus, Devon, Nadaleigh and Stella's eyes widened so much I thought they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"And my future brother in law."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry this is so short. I really am going to try to update sooner! Let me know how you like it!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I fell absolutely horrible for not posting in a while! I am so sorry to all of you who have waited for the continuation of this story. I have been working on a story line for a novel, and with that and my actual job and being a mommy and a wife, it has just been a very hectic past few months! But here it is, a new chapter in Aurora's life! I hope you enjoy and I hope you review! For those of you who review, a big hug from me!**

**No one from Legion belongs to me, but everyone else does!**

Once I had taken a shower and Stella had made me a wonderful meal of soup and homemade rolls, which I ate at least 3 servings of, (hey, life and death situations really take a lot out of you, don't judge), we all gathered in what we considered the den (with the exception of Connor, who was in the infirmary recuperating from his wounds), a fire roaring in the fireplace, hot chocolate and cookies were laid out on the table in front of us. Charlie, Jeep, Audrey and Raphael were all standing around me while I told the story of who I was and how the five of us came to be at the Compound. Adam was at our feet playing with some toy blocks, stacking them up and them knocking them down. I couldn't help but smile at his innocent antics. Marcus, Devon, Nadaleigh and Stella were seated across from us, looks of confusion and awe evident on their faces.

"So hold on, let me get this strait," Marcus said, standing up and interrupting me in the middle of my story.

Marcus began to pace around the kitchen. "You are the Angel of the Dawn, and you were thrown down from Heaven by someone you don't know, am I correct so far?"

I shook my head yes. I knew that they would need to work this out for themselves, so I didn't interrupt him.

"And you are also engaged to _THE_ Archangel Michael? The one from the bible?"

Again, I shook my head yes.

"And you are Raphael, the Archangel and patron saint of nurses and doctors?"

Raphael raised his eyebrow at the question, and nodded his head yes as well. I hid a smile behind my hand.

Marcus inhaled a large breath, and let it out slowly. He went and sat down next to Stella and grabbed her hand, squeezing her much smaller on in his large one. He looked at her, she smiled back at him. I couldn't help the tears that sprang to my eyes when I saw the intimate gesture, and I quickly wiped them away before anyone noticed.

At least I thought no one noticed.

"It will be alright little sister, Michael will be here in a matter of hours, and all will be right with the world once again." Raphael said as he squeezed my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled, placing my hand over his a squeezing back. I looked over at the clock on the wall. It read 11:47pm. He was right, in a matter of minutes I would turn 25, and Michael would be returning to me.

"I know, it just feels like forever."

"A matter of hours?" Devon exclaimed! "What do you mean Michael will be here in a matter of hours?"

I smiled a sad smile at Devon. "That's where my story picks up. Once Michael and Gabriel had come to a truce, albeit a tense one, Michael had to return to Heaven and resume his duties. I of course, could not accompany him. But he said Father had a gift for us. In return for restoring his faith in the human race, I was given a choice. I could choose to stay on earth with my new human family," I looked over and smiled at Jeep, Charlie, Adam and Audrey, "Or, I could choose to go back to Heaven and resume my duties as The Angel of the Dawn. We would also resume our engagement and be married as soon as possible. I am supposed to make the announcement of my decision on my 25th birthday." I looked at the four people sitting in front of me. I inhaled a deep breath and said "Which happens to be tomorrow."

"You are not going with him."

I whirled around and looked in the entrance of the door behind us. Connor was standing there, on hand holding on to the frame, the other clutched around his middle. He was staring at me with such a look of possession that I couldn't help the feelings of fear that crept into my heart. Raphael immediately blocked me from Connors view with his wings.

"Who are you to dare tell her what to do?" Raphael demanded of Connor. The tone of his voice would have sent the bravest of men scurrying back to the rocks the crawled out from. And even though Connors face went ghostly white and hi began to shake, I gave him credit; he stood his ground against my brother. Not many mortal men had enough balls to do that.

I gently put my hand on Raphael's back, hoping to sooth his anger.

"It's ok Brother, he doesn't . . ." But I didn't get to finish my sentence. Raphael rounded on me, the furious look in his eyes not fading even a little.

"You would defend him, little sister? He stakes claim to you even though he has no right. Or does he?" he looked at me accusingly.

I stood up and looked him in the eye. "How _**dare**_ you assume that I would be unfaithful to Michael. You obviously know nothing about me if you would think that for even a _**millisecond**_ I would even _**think**_ about cheating on him. I love Michael with everything I am, and I am not going to go and throw everything we have away for someone like Connor."

I gave Raphael a pointed look that said _drop this subject immediately_ and I stormed off around him and towards Connor. I had every intention of storming past him as well, but what happened next happened so fast that everything was a blur. Before I knew what had hit me, Connor had his arms around me, and a large knife at my throat. Raphael had his sword drawn, pointing it right at Connors head.

"Let her go this instant." He said with such menace that the room seemed to darken just at his words. His wings flared out as much as the room would let him, and he stood at his full height, trying to intimidate Connor into letting me go without any violence.

But his display of aggressiveness just fueled Connor even more. He pressed the knife into my throat even harder, and I felt blood trickle down my neck and in between my breast. I heard myself whimper, and a tear escaped my eyes.

"No, you freak, she is going to come with me. We are going to go to the garage nice and slow. No one will follow us; all of you will stay here. Or I will slit her throat right here, right now." To emphasis his point, he pressed the knife even harder, and more blood began to flow from the room. I couldn't help the sob that escaped my lips.

"Please Connor, put the knife down and I will go with you, you don't need to threaten anyone, I will go and no one will follow, ok? Just put the knife down." I begged with him, hoping that maybe I could win him over, get him to put the knife down long enough for Raphael to close the distance between us and subdue Connor before anyone got seriously hurt.

Connor jerked me back. "I don't think so, we are going to do this my way sweetheart. You are going to be _**my**_ wife!"

That was when I heard another sword being unsheathed, and a voice that I had only heard in my dreams the past three years came from behind us, one with an accent I couldn't quite place and lit the very blood in my veins on fire.

"Considering she is already engaged, that is going to be a very difficult thing to accomplish."

Connor whirled us around and backed us into the middle of the den. A shadow moved in the hall, and a figure moved through the doorway. Once though, giant charcoal silver wings unfurled to their full length. Clothed in shimmering armor, a large sword in his hand, Michael stared at Connor with such malice that I was shocked Connor hadn't burst into flames or melted into a puddle of goo yet.

His eyes then shifted to me, and they softened just a bit, until he noticed the blood that was still seeping from the wound in my neck. That's when his blue eyes darkened to almost onyx with anger. His eyes went back up to Connors, and I felt Connor start to shake behind me.

"Connor, let me go. They won't hurt you if you just let me go. Put the knife down slowly and back away from me. No one has to get hurt. Please do this, for me?"

I tried to inject as much calmness into my voice as I could, but considering the position I was in, I'm surprised my voice didn't quiver when I talked.

"Connor, please listen to her, no one has to get hurt, just let her go. Your sick, you need to be in bed!" Nadaleigh said with desperation. I could see her out of the corner of my eye. She had somehow made it around Raphael, and was slowly making her way towards Connor and I. Raphael was right behind her, his sword never wavering from Connor.

"Connor, please," Nadaleigh sobbed. "Please let her go." She added so softly I could barely hear her.

I felt the knife at my throat waver just a bit, and Connors hold on me lessened. I looked at Nadaleigh and nodded, urging her on.

"Connor, let me help you. Give me the knife and let Rory go. Connor, you're sick and hurt, this is not good for your recovery. Please, let go. Let go and let me take care of you. I promise I won't leave you. Just let Rory go and come with me."

Connors eyes found Nadaleigh's and held them. I felt his grip lessen even more, and the knife dropped away from my neck.

"That's it Connor, let her go and come with me." She held out her hand for the knife and waited. He eyes never left his. She didn't show any kind of fear; she was the epitome of calm and collected.

Connor stared at her for a few more seconds, and then he held out the knife to Nadaleigh, at the same time releasing his other arm from around my waist. As soon as I saw Nadaleigh had the knife in her hands, I bolted towards Michael.

Michael grabbed me and crushed me to him, burying his nose deep in my hair and inhaling my scent. Silent tears fell from my eyes, and I held him as hard as I could, never wanting to let him go.

"I need to see the cut on your neck Angel. It may need stitches." Michael's voice whispered in my ear, and I felt a shudder move through my body at the sound of it. I felt him smile, he knew the effect he had on me and was not ashamed to use it to his advantage.

Michaels gripped on me loosened, and he put two fingers under my chin, lifting me head so he could get a better look at the wound.

"So, doctor, will I live?" I asked him after a few seconds.

Michael, looked into my eyes, and I saw a smile start to spread on his rugged and beautiful face.

"Well ma'am, I think I am going to have to prescribe you some medication." He said in a soft and seductive tone.

"Really, and what kind of medication would that be?" I said, moving my body closer to his and winding my arms around his neck.

"This." Michael crushed his lips on mine, and for the first time in three years, I felt as if I were finally home.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I figure I would bring Michael back and make it extra long to make up for my absence! Please review! I love hearing from you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Here is Chapter 9! Sorry, but I just haven't really felt like writing the past month, and to be honest, I am at kind of a stand still as how to continue with this story. So, I am just going to start writing and see where it goes! Hope you enjoy my ramblings! Please review! It makes me a better person!**

I was so lost in our kiss that I completely forgot about the audience we had until I heard a few snickers of laughter and some throats being cleared. Reluctantly I pulled away from Michael, smiling at him as I did so.

"To be continued." I whispered to him. Michael winked at me, and then turned towards my human family, leaving his arm around my waist me and pulling me to his side. Raphael had a shit eating grin on his face. So, in proper adult fashion, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Thank you for keeping My Aurora safe in my absence these past three years, I owe all of you many favors." He said formally, looking every one of them in the eye, ignoring mine and Raphael's little exchange. He turned and looked at his younger brother.

"Especially to you Raphael, thank you for saving her when I was unable to, I will always be in your debt."

Raphael put his hands on his hips and faked a serious expression. "You bet your pretty little wings you will be, thought I would NEVER get all that water out of my ears!"

Everyone burst out laughing, and the tension you could feel a moment earlier vanished in an instant.

That was Raphael for you.

Once we had all calmed down Marcus looked up and bowed towards Michael. "It was no problem at all Saint Michael. More often than not it was her protecting us!" Marcus laughed again, and everyone joined in, including me. Michael looked at me, a small frown on his face and his eyebrows raised in question.

"What? It's true! Sometimes I wonder if any of them could fight their ways out of a wet paper bag, let alone everything we have gone up against these past few years."

This caused everyone to laugh louder, and I looked at Michael with my best innocent look.

He couldn't keep the smile from his face for long. He bent down and gave me a small sweet kiss on the lips.

"I would expect nothing less from my future wife." He whispered to me, and I once again shuddered at the light fanning of air across my cheek.

Michael smirked, and released his hold on my waist, walking over and saying a proper hello to Charlie, Jeep, Audrey and Adam, then introducing himself to Marcus, Stella and Devon. Soon, Michael and the rest of the men in were in a deep conversation on the defenses that were set up around the compound, and that left us girls to do our thing.

That was when I remembered Connor and Nadaleigh, and I searched the room for them, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Nadaleigh took Connor back to the infirmary. She said she would try to keep him sedated and calm until the shock of his injuries and the truth about you finally sink in. "Audrey whispered to me.

I shook my head. I was a little upset about Connor. I had never wanted to hurt the boy, but I have no idea what I had said or done to make him think he had a snowflakes chance in hell with me. Hopefully when he was calmer and more like himself I would go and talk to him.

"Well ladies, what do you say we whip up a wonderful Birthday breakfast for our little Rory and leave these boys to their toys?" Stella was walking towards the kitchen, and Charlie, Audrey, Adam and I followed right after her.

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of the morning cooking up the most extravagant breakfast I had ever seen. French toast casserole, Fried potatoes, eggs of all shapes and sizes, bacon, sausage, fruit, you name it, we had it.<p>

Conversation flowed easily, and it was as if the fact that Michael, Raphael and I were angels was not even and issue. We all laughed, talked and the whole group even sang Happy Birthday to me, Stella and Marcus bringing out the most beautiful cake I had ever seen, with beautiful scroll work done in varying shades of purple (my favorite color), and my name written in beautiful cursive. Tears were falling down my face as I blew out the 25 candles. It was going to be so hard to leave all these wonderful people behind.

Michael seemed to know that I was having a hard time controlling my emotions, because he grabbed my hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. I looked at him, thanks written all over my face.

After we cleaned up, everyone went their separate ways. Charlie and Audrey took Adam back to his room for a nap, Stella went to the library, and Jeep, Devon and Marcus were taking Raphael and Michael on a tour of the Compound. When Michael wondered if I was coming along, I declined. He looked at me with worry in his eyes, but I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed his lips softly.

"It's ok; I just want to take care of a few things before I make my announcement, ok? You go and have fun with the boys."

Before I could make my escape, Michael grabbed me and pulled me up against him. "I know you have some questions for me. As soon as I can get away, we will talk. OK?"

I looked at him and gave him a half hearted smile. He was right, I did have a lot of questions for him, and I was definitely looking forward to the answers. The vision I had when I was unconscious not 24 hours before flashed through my head. I tried to keep the hurt and other emotions from showing on my face, and I must have succeeded, because he leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss before he released me, then turned a rejoined the rest of the guys for his tour of our home. As for me, I turned around and headed in the opposite direction, towards the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"How's he doing?" I asked Nadaleigh as I got to the infirmary, looking in the door at Connor. Nadaleigh as at his side, holding his hand and looking at his face with a longing I understood very well.<p>

"He's asleep right now, I've got him on a mild sedative until his shoulder and abdomen heal up a little better. He's been through a lot, he really needs to rest and get his strength back."

I nodded. Like me, before the whole apocalypse happened, Nadaleigh was studying medicine. But instead of studying to work on those who no longer were with us, Nadaleigh was studying to heal people. If anyone could cure someone, it would be Nadaleigh. I would stake my life on that.

And I said as much to her. "Hey, with you as his doctor, he will be as good as new in no time, I'll bet on it."

Nadaleigh looked at me and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She went back to watching Connor.

"I'm sorry Nadaleigh; I had no idea that Connor would take this little infatuation so far. I didn't . . ."

But I was not able to finish my apology. Nadaleigh jumped up and faced me, anger the clear emotion on her face.

"You know what Rory; I think you knew exactly what you were doing! You just kept stringing Connor along, making him fall more and more under your spell, and then you would push him away. You just couldn't help it, all these men falling at your feet. But Connor, he really liked you. And you just played on his emotions like a piano. You are one of the most horrible people I have ever come across, regardless of the fact that you are an angel. Now please, leave us alone, you conniving little whore!" She slumped back down in the chair she was sitting in and put her face in her hands.

I could just stand there in shock. I couldn't believe that this person who had just called me a whore was the same sweet Nadaleigh who had just saved my life.

"Would you leave?" Nadaleigh asked at me again, this time it sounded like there were tears in her voice, and she was desperately trying to hold them in.

I turned and ran out of the infirmary.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews, and adding my story to your alerts and favorites! You guys make me feel so special! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

I ran all the way back to my room, slamming the door shut. I leaned up against it, and slowly slid down till I was sitting on the floor. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, and no matter how many deep breaths I took, nothing would stop them. So I just rested my head in my hands and sobbed.

Why had Nadaleigh said those awful things to me? I never once lead any of the men here on. Not once did I give them any kind of sign that I was even remotely interested in anything but friendship. Especially towards Connor. I just couldn't understand his infatuation with me!

I had no idea how long I sat there, but soon I could feel myself growing sleepy. I pulled myself up off the ground and made my way towards my bed, stumbling a bit due to my exhaustion. As soon as my tired body made it to my bed, I unceremoniously fell into, asleep before my head even hit my pillow.

* * *

><p><em>When I opened my eyes I was in the woods. Shocked, I rubbed my eyes and opened them again. All I could see were trees in every direction, and I could barely see any sun light filtering through. I couldn't even see 10 feet in front of me. <em>

_I noticed then that I was wearing a dress of some kind. It was cream in color, and flowed down to just past my knees. The top part of the dress was as if someone took a scarf and wrapped it around my body, tying the loose ends at the small of my back, creating a halter top. My shoes were flats, and match the color of my dress perfectly._

_The dress was beautiful, and as much as I wanted to twirl around and admire it, two very important questions were going through my head: What am I doing in the middle of the woods and why am I dressed to go to prom in the middle of the woods?_

_A crashing sound to my left scared me out of my thoughts and I jumped, snapping my head in that direction. What I saw made my blood run cold and the breath to catch in my throat._

_The creature was at least six foot, and as naked as a person could get, letting me know that this particular specimen was definitely a male. He was thin, so thin that he was basically a skeleton with skin. The skin was white, and sported several bruises along the arms and lower legs._

_But the thing that frightened me the most was his face. It looked like a cross between a bat and a humans, with long pointy ears too large for its head, a nose that was just slits in its face. It was looking at me with blood red eyes, and its sharp teeth were dripping with saliva. _

_It stalked towards me, closed it eyes and took in deep breath. Its mouth started salivating even more, and its eyes snapped open, looking directly at me._

"_Smell good!" it said in a creepy high pitched voice, crouching down in a pouncing position and then started stalking towards me slowly, never taking its eyes from me._

_I backed away as much as I could, until I felt a tree right behind me. The creature continued to creep up, and soon it was nose to nose with me, its clawed hand caressed my face, I flinched and closed my eyes, turning my head way from its slimy touch._

_When the creature came a few steps closer, and that's when I brought my knee up as hard as I could, connecting with a certain sensitive part of the male anatomy perfectly. The creature howled in pain, and crumpled to the ground, writhing in agony._

_I turned and ran as fast as I could, not even bothering to look behind me or pay attention to where I was going. All I wanted to do was get away from that foul creature as quickly as I could._

_I ran as long as I could, stumbling the whole way. Soon I had to stop and catch my breath, leaning on one of the many trees. But my break was short lived. From behind I heard branches snapping, and a high pitch wailing that sounded very angry at the moment._

_I took off running again, but the crashing and growling just seemed to get closer and closer. I didn't dare look behind me however. I dint want to see how close the creature had gotten._

_Just as I thought it was going to jump on my back, I tripped and fell into a meadow. The sunlight blinded me for a few moments, and when I was able to clear the spots from my vision I noticed how absolutely beautiful this place was. I stood up and took inventory of my surroundings. Green grass was wafting in the breeze, and the smell of lilacs and roses filled the area with a pleasant and welcoming odor. That's when I noticed that a figure stood in the middle of the field._

_I also noticed that it was eerily silent, the crashing and growling had completely stopped. I chance a look behind me, and there was no sign of the creature. Not even a broken branch to give away its position._

_I turned back to the meadow, looking at the figure that had not moved since I arrived._

"_Lovely isn't it? I figured you would appreciate subtle beauty such as this. Please, would you not come further in so that we may get to know each other?"_

_The figure spoke in a smooth and silky voice. I could feel the power in his words, like he was trying to use his voice to lure me into the meadow. I could tell he was used to getting his way and not having to struggle too much to get it. I wasn't going to give him the time of day._

"_And why should I do that sir? How do I know that you won't try to harm me? For all I know, you are the one who sent that thing after me."_

_The figure turned around, and I was able to get a good look at him. He was handsome, that much was clear. He had deep brown eyes, smooth, flawless skin and black hair as dark as midnight. His nose was strait and proud, and he was well muscled._

"_Because I am the one who made it go away, that is why my dear. Are your manners so corroded that you will not even give a proper thanks to your savior?" The man sounded a bit angry that I didn't just come falling at his feet with thanks, and he injected a bit more power in his words. But they were not as smooth as they were before, and they held even less sway over me. _

_But I decided to play his game. I took a few cautious steps toward him, staying just out of his reach._

"_Thank you for saving me. You will have to forgive me please, I don't know where I am at and I am very suspicious of everyone. It is nice to see I have an ally in this place."_

_The man bowed deeply to me, and when he rose, I saw triumph flash in his eyes._

"_You are forgiven my dear Aurora. Now please, come closer so that I may get a good look at you. It has been so long since I have seen you, and you have grown into quite a beautiful young lady."_

_That had my attention. I didn't take one step in his direction. "You know who I am? How? I have never seen you before, at least not that I can remember."_

_The man put a hand over his heart and faked sadness. "You do not remember me? Have my brothers become so full of themselves that they would not tell you of me? I am Ganieal dear, one of the archangels. Surly you remember me now?"_

_I shook my head no, I had never heard of him, and Michael, Gabriel or any of my other brothers had mentioned this angel before. I started to back away, suddenly scared for my life. This person standing before me was not an angel; he was something else, something sinister._

_I could see the shift in his eyes, from sadness to rage. His brown eyes went red, and the meadow went from being beautiful and peaceful to dark and menacing. The green grass turned black, and the trees lost their leaves and became knarled skeletons. The sky turned grey, and lighting flashed._

_I continued to back away from the man, truly terrified now._

"_I wouldn't do that sweetheart; you don't know what is in those woods. . . " he chuckled at me, and I heard the growling again. I looked all around me, trying to discover the area where it was coming from, but it sounded like it was everywhere all at once._

_I was tackled from behind, and I could feel its sharp claws digging into my shoulders, and I could feel my blood running down my back._

"_Smell good!" the creature hissed in my ear, and then licked at one of the scratches he had made on my back._

_I couldn't help it, I started to scream and struggle against the being on my back. But that just seemed to fuel him on, and he continued to scratch at my back, leaving open wounds all over it. It finally got a hold of my hands and pinned them down to the ground. Tears were running down my face._

_Ganieal laughed. "You should have come with me my lovely, I would have . . . " but he stopped there. The creature on my back also stopped, and I heard him sniff the air, and let out a low growl. I took advantage of his distraction and threw him off of me. He landed hard on his back and rolled a little way away from me, but he didn't try to come back at me. He continued to sniff the air, and slowly backed into the woods. I swear I heard a little whimper come from him._

_I pushed myself up on my knees and looked at Ganieal. He had a scowl on his face, and was looking at the sky with as much hatred as I had ever seen on anyone's face._

"_Well," he said, looking at me with a sick smile. "It looks as if I will have to wait a while before I can try this again. But I want you to remember something Aurora," he walked up to me and pulled me on my feet. He tilted my chin up and made me look in his red eyes. They were full of lust and possession. He licked his lips then put them p to my ear. "You will belong to me, one way or another; I will have you, and no one, not Gabriel, Raphael, or your precious Michael will be able save to. Remember that. I'll see you in your nightmares. . . _

_His voice began to fade out, and the meadow began to blur together, and soon, I was left in nothing but darkness, I felt myself falling deeper into the black, and I opened my mouth to scream. . . _

* * *

><p>I woke up screaming, drenched in sweat. I looked around my room, searching for Ganieal or the ugly little creature. After I was certain they were nowhere to be seen, I started to get out of bed to clean myself up, when a sharp pain in my back and made me cry out in agony sent me too my knees.<p>

After taking a few deep breath, the pain subsided enough for me to get on my feet and get to my bathroom.

Once I was there, I looked in the mirror, and what I saw made me gasp in horror.

I had a gash over my left eye, and my cheek looked like someone had punched me. When the shock wore off, I slowly lifted my shirt over my sore back. I threw it on the ground, and slowly turned around. Tears spilled down my face as I looked at what was left of my back.

Deep gashed went from my shoulders all the way down to the top of my underwear, criss-crossed with dozens of smaller scratches.

I didn't notice someone open the door to the bathroomand call my name till it was too late. Michael walked through the door, but when he saw my back, he stopped short.

I turned and looked him in the face, and his eyes widened in shock, mixed with a little anger.

He came up to me and cupped y face in his hands, examining me with his intelligent eyes.

"What happened Aurora?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, hope you liked it, please review, I love to hear from you!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry I have not updated in soooooo long. I just wasn't sure where I wanted this story to go. Hopefully this chapter will be a good one, and you enjoy it. I plan to start updating more often, so please bear with me!**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter in Michael and Auroras relationship! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on <em>_It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn__ . . ._

_I woke up screaming, drenched in sweat. I looked around my room, searching for Ganieal or the ugly little creature. After I was certain they were nowhere to be seen, I started to get out of bed to clean myself up, when a sharp pain in my back and made me cry out in agony sent me too my knees._

_After taking a few deep breath, the pain subsided enough for me to get on my feet and get to my bathroom._

_Once I was there, I looked in the mirror, and what I saw made me gasp in horror._

_I had a gash over my left eye, and my cheek looked like someone had punched me. When the shock wore off, I slowly lifted my shirt over my sore back. I threw it on the ground, and slowly turned around. Tears spilled down my face as I looked at what was left of my back._

_Deep gashed went from my shoulders all the way down to the top of my underwear, criss-crossed with dozens of smaller scratches._

_I didn't notice someone open the door to the bathroom till it was too late. Michael walked through the door, but when he saw my back, he stopped short._

_I turned and looked him in the face, and his eyes widened in shock, mixed with a little anger._

_He came up to me and cupped my face in his hands, examining me with his intelligent eyes._

"_What happened Aurora?"_

* * *

><p>All I could do was stare at Michael, tears streaming down my face and my body shaking from the sobs I was holding in.<p>

I was immediately engulfed in his arms. He held me as tight as he could without further injuring my back.

"Please, Aurora, tell me who did this? Where are they? What happened to you?"

All I could do was shake my head, my voice was frozen in my throat.

Michael picked me up in a bridal fashion and carried me to the bed. He sat me down gently before releasing me. He turned and started to rummage around my room, looking for something.

"Where is the first aid kit sweetheart? I need to clean you off and make sure none of those cuts need extra attention."

I looked at him like he wasn't speaking English. What was he asking for again?

Michael came over to me and cupped my face in his hands. All he did was stare into my eyes for a few seconds. They were so blue and calming, like the color of the morning sky just before the sun came up.

"Aurora, I need you to calm down. No one is going to hurt you again, I am going to be with you always. I will never leave your side again. Now please, those cuts on your back need attention. Tell me where the first aid kit is."

Looking at Michael, into his clear blue eyes made me feel calmer than I had since I woke up. I took a few calming breaths and let them out slowly.

"The first aid kit is in the closet on the top shelf. There is alcohol in the cabinet in the bathroom and string and a needle in the top drawer of my dresser if you need it." I said, finally finding my voice.

Michael leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. He got up and retrieved all the supplies necessary. Once he had arranged them the way he wanted them, he turned to me.

"Aurora, I need you to take off your shirt and lie on your stomach so I can get a better look at your injuries. When I am done with that, I want you to tell me what happened, every detail."

I looked at him and nodded. I got onto my knees gingerly and slowly stripped off what was left of my shirt, leaving my bra on so I could have some semblance of modesty. I lay down on the bed and tried to make myself comfortable as I could, without causing further damage to my back.

I heard Michael dip his hands in the water. He then started to wipe away the blood that had already started to dry on my back, gently massaging my sore muscles at the same time.

But after just a few seconds of this soothing action, he suddenly stopped, and I heard a small and sharp intake of breath.

"What? What's wrong? Are they worse than they look? Michael?" My Voice became high pitched with worry, and I sat up quickly, ready to turn around and look at Michael, but his hands on my shoulders stilled my movements.

"Impossible?" He whispered to himself, but of course I heard him.

"Michael please, you are scaring me! What is wrong?" I tried to turn and looked at him, but he continued to hold me still. I suddenly felt the wet cloth on my back, but the gentleness was gone. Michael was rubbing at my back with firm strokes, like he was trying to remove something from my back instead of cleaning wounds.

As soon as he started, he stopped. The hand that was holding my still dropped away from me and I felt the bed rise up as Michael got off the bad and stood behind me. Finally able to turn around and look at him, I whipped my head around and was shocked to see fear in Michaels face. Fear and confusion.

"What! Answer me Michael! What is going on?"

Michael answered by helping me off the bed and leading me to the large mirror in the bathroom.

"Turn around and look at your back Aurora. Tell me what you see."

I looked at Michael like he was crazy, but I did as he asked.

What I saw scared me even more than the dream did, because what was reflected back in the mirror made me think that I had gone stark raving mad.

Yes, yes I was going crazy, because my back, which had been covered in deep gashes and scratches only minutes before this, was completely smooth and flawless. There was no evidence that a single claw had ever come near me.

* * *

><p>Raphael and Michael sat across from me in chairs, while I sat on the bed with a cup of hot tea cradled in my hands.<p>

After Michael had shown me my uninjured back, I had had a mini breakdown. Everything up until a few minutes ago is really fuzzy; all I really remember was him calling for Raphael and him laying me down on the bed. I don't even know who gave me the cup of tea.

"Rory, sweetie, can you please tell us what happened to you? We don't think you're crazy I promise. Just tell us what happened and we will figure out what to do after. Just tell us everything that happened. Any little detail could be important."

I looked at the two men sitting in front of me. Two wonderful men who would go through hell and back if I asked them too. I owed them an explanation to what was going on.

And that's exactly what I did. I told them everything from the time Nadaleigh and I got into our argument all the way through my dream, up until Michael came into the bathroom.

Michael came over and sat on the bed with me. He unfurled his wings, put his arms around me and then wrapped his wings around us, securing me in a warm and comforting blanket. I inhaled the purely masculine scent that only Michael could have. I let the scent wash over me and calm my nerves.

"This dark figure, did he have a name?"

I looked over at Raphael, confusion written all over my face.

"Did I not tell you his name?"

Both men looked at me.

"No, sweetling, you didn't tell us, the only way you referred to him was "The Dark Figure". So he did have a name? Do you remember it?" Michael looked down at me, hope in his eyes.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. As much as I didn't want to visit my memories of the dream again, I had to do this. I had to remember who it was that was haunting my dreams.

I breathed deeply, concentrating on my memories, and after a few moments the name came to me swiftly and clearly.

"Ganieal. He said his name was Ganieal."

Michael looked up at Raphael, and they shared a very intense look.

"What, do you know him? He said something about how rude his brothers had been to not mention him to me. But I truly don't remember him. Should I remember him?"

I looked up at Michael, hoping that he would have a clear answer for me. Instead he just leaned down and kissed my lips sweetly.

Of I course I knew that this was his way of trying to get out of answering the question, and as much as I enjoyed kissing him, I wasn't about to let him off the hook that easily.

"Michael, please, tell me. I need to know in case this ever happens again. I need to know what I am up against."

Michael looked deep into my eyes, looking for some way out of this situation. Apparently finding none, he unwrapped his wings from around us and stood up, bringing me along with him. He looked down at me with an intense look. Taking a deep breath, he finally answered me.

"Yes, you do know him; he used to be our brother."

"Used to be?" I questioned.

"Yes, but in order to tell this story, I believe we need to have our other brothers present, wouldn't you agree Raphael?"

Raphael nodded his head in agreement. He came up to me, leaned down and pressed a sweet brotherly kiss on the top of my head.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head sissy, we will get to the bottom of this, and all of your brothers are going to be right here to help you, I promise." With that, he turned and left the room, leaving me and Michael alone.

"So, I'm assuming he is going to go and contact our other brothers?"

"Yes, he is. They will be here within three days of the summons."

"So, what do we do till then?"

Michael looked at me, passion, hunger, and what I could have sworn was lust swirled in his eyes.

"Well, I can think of a few things to take your mind off the situation. . . "

I smiled at him, leaned up on my tip toe, and kissed him passionately. Our mouths melted together perfectly, our tongues dancing together in perfect harmony.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Sorry again that it took me so long to update, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I also want to let you know that I am going to start work on a story for the TV show GRIMM, so if you love that show, keep an eye out for my story! And if you like Twilight, look for my story Huntress as well. Love all of you! REVIEW!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so completely sorry to all of my readers out there! I have been so conflicted as to where I want this story to go, so I am just going to start writing and see where it takes me! It has been so long since I updated that I had to go and re-read my story! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! And please, be kind and review!**

* * *

><p>The next three days flew by in a flurry of preparations. Rooms were prepared for my other three brother's arrival. On the day they were to arrive, a large feast was being cooked in their honor.<p>

Michael and I went up to the roof of The Compound to await their arrival. I was so nervous about seeing them again. Would they remember me? Would they like me? Would they even notice me?

But above all other questions, one was foremost in my mind: How were Gabriel and I going to get along?

Michael must have noticed how nervous I was, because he reached down and took my hand in his. Bringing it up to his mouth, he laid a small kiss on my knuckles. The gesture sent shivers down my spine.

I really need to learn how he does that!

Michael smiled down at me, and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled into his side, breathing in the scent of leather and pine.

"You don't need to be nervous Aurora. These are your brothers. They have and always will love you. They are happy you are alive and ecstatic to see you again. And I will be right here with you the whole time. If you feel nervous or scared, just squeeze my hand and we can leave them to their own devices. Does that sound like a plan?"

I looked up at Michael, his shinning blue eyes never hiding anything from me. If he said something, he meant it, just like now. I turned to face Michael, and slowly put my arms around his neck. Without hesitation he put his arms around my waist, and his wings curled around us in a protective cover.

"That's why I love you so much Michael; you always know how to make me feel safe. That sounds like a very good plan. I am sorry I have been so nervous. I just haven't seen my brothers in a very long time. And the last time I saw Gabriel, he tried to kill me. I just don' t know how this is going to go down, and that makes me nervous. Not just for myself, but for everyone here."

Michael smiled at me, and bent his head down towards mine and spoke softly in my ear, sending tremors through my body.

"You have nothing to worry about. Everyone here is more than capable of defending himself or herself, and I am sure that Gabriel will apologize for his actions. I know it doesn't make up for what he did, but it is a start, and I would like for you to give him the benefit of the doubt." He kissed my neck with a slow lingering kiss. My head, on its own accord, fell back, exposing more of my neck to Michael. He continued to place small, tender kisses all along my jaw line, and I couldn't help the small moan that escaped the back of my throat. I felt Michael smile against my skin, and he continued his sweet torture, taking the lobe of my ear in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. I felt as if my knees were going to give out, and all of this just from kissing!

I'm sure he would have continued to torment me with his mouth, but the clearing of a throat caught my attention.

"So, should we stay or do you two want to be alone to finish?" a voice I didn't recognize said.

Michael laughed, and before I could turn to see who the mysterious voice was, he caught my mouth in a searing kiss, one meant to claim and dominate. He was showing the stranger that I was HIS, and he had better keep his hands and eyes to himself.

We finally broke apart, and I was able to see who had interrupted our little make out session. When I did, my heart leaped out of my chest and a huge smile broke onto my face.

Stand a few feet from us were my three brothers: Gabriel, Uriel and Azreal. All three of them were here. I finally had my four big brothers under the same roof.

My nervousness and fear were forgotten, and I untangled myself from Michaels arms, running strait for Uriel. A huge smile graced his face and he opened his arms for me, catching me in a huge hug, his golden brown wings enclosing us even more.

"Aurora, you have no idea how happy I am that you are alive! I have missed you so much little sister!"

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. "I am so happy to see you to Uriel! I have missed you!"

Squeezing me one more time, he unfolded his wings and set me softly on the ground. I had no more than be on the ground for two seconds when two huge, dark arms lifted me into the air and twirled me around before crushing me up against a very muscular chest.

I couldn't stop the laugh that came from me, and I hugged Azreal back with as much strength as I could.

"I missed you to Azreal! I am thrilled that you are here!"

He let me go and held me at arm's length, looking me over from head to toe.

"Hmmm, little sister, you are far too thin for my liking. Michael, what have you been feeding this girl? We need to put some meat on her bones!"

I placed my hands on my hips and gave him my meanest look. "I will have you know that my weight is fine! And I eat plenty, for your information!"

Azreal looked at me with a shocked expression. I could hear Michael trying to hold back his laughter behind me, and I was trying very hard not to break out into a grin.

But I just couldn't do it, a laugh bubbled up, and I had to let it out. Soon Azreal and Michael were laughing with me, Uriel joining in not soon after.

Once our laughter died down a bit, Azreal, Uriel and Michael greeted each other, and I turned around to greet my last big brother, Gabriel.

He was standing off away from us, a lost look on his face. I realized then that I couldn't be mad at him. He was following orders. Even though that didn't sound like much of an excuse, I knew Gabriel. He was my protector, the one Michael trusted above all others to keep me safe. And I loved him.

I walked up to him and threw my arms around him giving him the biggest hug my little arms would allow me too. I heard him take a sharp breath, and he tensed up just a bit at my actions. But I continued to hold him. I could feel tears running down my cheeks, and I was on the verge of sobbing right then and there.

"Gabriel," I whispered. "I forgive you, and I love you."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, all of the tension in him fled, and he dropped to his knees, engulfing me in his large arms, his steel colored wings coming around us to give us a little privacy.

"I am so sorry Little Sister! What I did is unforgivable. I do not deserve this from you."

I pulled myself out of his arms far enough to where I could place my hands on his cheeks.

"Yes you do, Gabriel. You have been nothing but a good Son and a great Brother. I forgive you. All you have to do is forgive yourself. You have been there for me when Michael was unable to. You have helped me learn to defend myself, and you have cared for me when I was scared. How could I not forgive you? One mistake is not enough for me to with hold my love from you."

Tears were streaming down Gabriel's face, and his crystal blue eyes, so much like Michaels, looked at me with pure brotherly love.

"I do not deserve a sister as kind as you. You honor me with your forgiveness."

"Your damn right you don't deserve me, but unfortunately I am stuck with you, so quit crying, give me a hug, and go say hello to Michael. I'm starving!"

Gabriel looked shocked at my statement, but a few seconds later a huge grin spread across his face. He enveloped me in another huge hug, and then released me. I gave him a smile back, which grew in size when he and Michael greeted one another with a hug.

"Well, now that all the niceties have been attended to, can we go down to dinner? I am starving!" I ask the four angels standing in front of me. They all looked so happy and carefree, and I couldn't help but be filled with love for each one of them.

"Absolutely, my dear sister. We must not let you waste away, you may blow away in the wind and we would never be able to find you again!" Uriel stated, and everyone, including me laughed.

Michael came up and took my hand. He brought it up to his mouth once again and kissed my knuckles.

Turning around, our hands still intertwined, we lead our brothers down into The Compound, and to my human family.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the little reunion! Next chapter will get a little more in detail about the mysterious Ganieal. And I am so sorry for not updating in the past couple of months, I will try harder! Please Review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_**So Sorry for the wait! I have two other stories I am trying to keep up with as well, and life has been pretty crazy! So please forgive! Many many hugs to all of you who have read the story! And now, we will get to the dinner! Next chapter we will learn more about the mysterious, and dangerous Ganieal.**_

* * *

><p>As Michael and I lead our brothers down into The Compound, worry began to creep into me. I had forgiven Gabriel for his past, but I was not sure if Audrey, Jeep and Charlie would be so forgiving. He had, after all, try to kill them as well, and nearly killed little Adam in the process.<p>

Michael must have noticed the change in my demeanor, because he squeezed my hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing it lightly.

"You worry about Gabriel?" he asked, his warm breath fanning over my knuckles, making me shiver involuntarily once again.

"Ok, one, stop doing that! At least until I can find a way to do it back. And two, I'm not so much worried about Gabriel as I am Charlie, Jeep and Audrey's reaction to him being in the same building as they are."

Michael smiled down at me, successfully melting my heart and sending heat pooling throughout my body.

"One, you need not worry about the coming interaction. I have a feeling all will turn out just fine. And two, I will never stop touching you, kissing you, or trying to find new ways to send little shivers down your spine. It is my goal in life to make sure you are cherished and loved, and I will gladly take on the challenge."

_OH MY GOODNESS _I thought, as my body melted into his. This man was going to be the death of me. It would be the most wonderful, sweet, and fabulous death in the world, though.

"Well, at least hold off until we're alone. I can't be a blithering lovesick idiot in front of everyone all the time. And now I am definitely going to have to work on my game." I looked up at him, a small, seductive smile playing at my lips. "Do you know of any unsuspecting volunteers I could practice on?"

We had fallen behind out brothers, who had been oblivious to our conversation, and Michael took advantage of that fact and pulled me into one of the empty rooms.

Pushing me up against the wall, he placed his hands on either side of my head, a look of pure lust clouding his eye.

"Michael. . ." I started, worried that the others would notice us not behind them and begin to search the building for us.

But Michael stopped me by roughly smashing his lips against my own. Shocked, I didn't respond for a few seconds, but soon melted into the kiss, closing my eyes and softening my mouth, allowing Michael to control the intensity of the kiss. His tongue traced my bottom lip, and I gratefully allowed him access, deepening out kiss and bringing the amount of lust in the room up a few notches. One of Michael's hands found its way into my hair, gripping it in a firm but gentle grasp. He pulled away from me, effectively breaking our kiss and allowing me to breathe. I was gasping for air, the power of our kiss still coursing through me, my eyes slowly opening, only to become captured in Michael's intense blue gaze.

"I will not share you, Aurora. You are mine alone. Do you understand how my heart aches for you? My body has felt heavy and sluggish since I left you here. When I am with you, I fell as if nothing can harm me, I feel light and free. I love you, more than anything I have ever loved. Do you understand that?"

I took Michaels face between my hands, forcing his eyes to meet mine.

"Michael, I love you more than anything as well. I would never choose anyone over you Michael. You are the only one for me; you set my soul on fire and make me feel alive. Besides," I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "I was just kidding. Now, let's go join our brothers and family at the dinner table before they tear this place apart searching for us."

Michael held my gaze for a few more seconds, and I could see the lust fade from his eyes with each breath he took. He stood up and backed away from me, holding out his hand for me to take. Without hesitation, I placed my smaller hand in his, his large fingers enclosing mine.

Bringing me close to his body, we walked out of the room, and turned toward the dining room to join our family.

* * *

><p>Dinner had been a very tense and stressful event at first. Everyone was over the moon thrilled with seeing and meeting the most important angels in biblical history, that is until they saw Gabriel.<p>

Yeah, there was a lot of yelling, finger pointing and apologizing; I will spare you the details. It seemed like this dinner was going to go downhill fast, that was until Adam did something none of us expected.

While Charlie, Jeep and I were arguing about the need for Gabriel's presence, Adam had walked up to the poor angel, who had tried to remove himself from the situation without having to leave the room entirely. This caused all of us to pause our argument and watch the scene unfold. He began to look Gabriel over, almost as if her were sizing him up. Gabriel seemed to shift under the intense scrutiny the child was putting him under.

After a few intense minutes, Adams face lit up in a brilliant smile and he held out his arms to Gabriel. Gabriel looked confused, and looked at Charlie with the same look. Charlie just stared at Adam, and then looked back at Gabriel. She studied the angel for a few more seconds before she slowly nodded her head. Gabriel kneeled down and opened his arms to the young boy, who immediately jumped into Gabriel's embrace. Adam hugged Gabriel's neck, and I could see tears falling from the stoic angels eyes for the second time that night. Then Adam did something none of us were expecting. He pulled back from the embrace, took Gabriel's face in his hands, and looked him in the eyes.

"I forgive you Gabriel." He said in the purest and sweetest voice I had ever heard.

Gabriel's eyes widened in shock, and he finally broke down and cried right there in front of all of us.

Once the initial shock had worn off, Charlie looked at Audrey and Jeep. They both nodded at her, and she walked up to Gabriel and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jeep, Audrey and I forgive you too. I am sorry for we way we just acted. Please, join us for dinner."

Gabriel looked into Charlie's smiling face, searching for the truth in her words. When he finally accepted this, he stood and squared his shoulders.

"I apologize too. There is no excuse for what I did, and I take full responsibility for my actions. It humbles me that you would forgive me so easily. Thank you for this gift." Gabriel looked at the three of them with a look of deepest regret.

"It's ok big guy," said Audrey. "But next time, use your head and think for yourself. I won't forgive you twice!" she finished with a laugh. Gabriel smiled a genuine smile at her, and a burden appeared to physically lift from his shoulders.

"Ok," I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. "Now that the niceties are over, can we please eat, this birthday girl is starving!"

Laughter could be heard all around the room, and the tension seemed to lift completely. I sighed a big sigh of relief as I sat down next to Michael, who took my hand under the table. He looked down at me and whispered,

"See, I told you it would all turn out for the best. Now enjoy your dinner, because after we eat you must make your decision."

My smile dropped a bit at that thought. But I wouldn't let it get to me. I was going to enjoy this dinner, the company, and the fact that everyone I loved was safe and secure for the moment. Big decisions could wait til later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I think my writers block has lifted and I know how I want this story to end! Please review, I love hearing your opinions!<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry for the long waits in between updates, I just get so busy that I lose track of time! Well, here is the next chapter; I hope you all enjoy it, now we get into Ganieal's background and a little bit of excitement!**

* * *

><p>When dinner was over, we all moved into the sitting area. Raphael started a fire in the fireplace with a wave of his hand, which earned him oohs and ahhs and a laugh from Adam. Conversation flowed easily, and the atmosphere was relaxed and happy.<p>

I sat back on the sofa and watched my human family visit and laugh with my angel family, including Gabriel. The calm and cheerful environment was warming to my soul, and I basked in it. After a few minutes, Michael came and sat next to me, his arm weaving around me to envelope me in his embrace, his wings surrounding us forming a sort of privacy curtain. We sat in silence for a while, people watching and soaking in the emotions of the people surrounding us.

"You are going to have to tell them, Aurora. The sooner we get home, the sooner we can take care of whatever plan Ganieal has for you." He said to me.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I didn't want to see the compassion and understanding in his eyes. I just wanted to sit here and absorb the happiness that was permeating the room. I let out the breath I was holding slowly, and open my eyes. Michael was looking at me with concern, and his arm tightened around my shoulders.

I let a small smile form on my lips, and I raised my hand to caress the worry lines that formed at the corners of his mouth when he was anxious about something.

"I will, but first I want you to tell me about Ganieal. He told me that you and our brothers corrupted my memories of him, that what you told me about him was not true. The problem is, I do not remember him, at all. I remember everything Michael, _**everything**_, but I just can't remember him. Why is that? What did he do to deserve the punishment he received? What was his punishment? How do. . ."

Michael placed a finger on my lips, effectively silencing any other questions I had for him. He chuckled softly and rubbed his thumb along the bottom of my lip. I felt my heart speed up and my breath came out a little more ragged. Heat spread throughout my body, and I could feel the lust rise inside of me.

All of that from just a single touch of his finger on my lip. Yea, I was in deep, and I loved it.

Michael knew what he was doing to me. His smile widened, and he bent his head down, his lips finding mine. The kiss was slow and deliberate, meant to fuel the fire raging in my blood and cause it to consume me. His lips glided over mine in a caress, and when I needed to breath, he just moved his ministrations to my neck.

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to make me forget my questions and my want- no my need- to help him figure out what Ganieal was up too. But I am a stubborn and persistent person, and even though I enjoyed this type of persuasion very much, it wasn't enough to take my mind off the danger that seemed to follow me wherever I went. Michael returned to my mouth and placed a small kiss on my lips. Smiling he leaned back a little and looked into my eyes, and I knew he was hoping that I had forgotten all about Ganieal.

"As much as I enjoyed that," I said breathlessly, leaning back even more from the temptation of his mouth and body, "I still want to know who Ganieal is and what he wants from me." I finished, my heart beating a little more steadily and the heat in my body receding back far enough to allow me to regain some composer.

Michael leaned back the rest of the way; he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths in. He seemed to be building up his courage. I didn't understand why it was so hard for him to tell me about the fallen angel. I took his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze.

"Is it really that difficult to tell me?"

Michael opened his eyes and searched my face. "Yes. Ganieal's story is not one that I like to re-live. Promise me that you will not interrupt me while I am talking. I may not have the courage to continue if I am stopped."

Looking at the anguish on his face was enough to get me to shut my mouth. I snuggled closer to him, nodding my head to let him know I was ready to hear what he had to say.

Michael closed his eyes and once again took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>"Before Father created you, myself and the others had one other brother. Ganieal. Ganieal was in charge of creating dreams for the humans on earth. It is from Ganieal that humans get the legend of the 'Sandman'. Ganieal was given control over The Dreamland, a place of peace and happiness for humans, where they could go to figure out solutions to problems that plagued them in their waking hours, or to simply to let loose and have a little fun.<p>

For a while, Ganieal was happy, and he loved finding new ways to make the humans happy and he especially enjoyed helping them find solutions to problems they would not have thought of while they were awake. However, that was the extent of Ganieal's contact with humans. He was not able to assist them like our brothers and myself, not allowed to have physical contact with them or even let them see him in his solid form.

Ganieal soon began to feel like he was not as important as the rest of us. The humans did not pray to him as they did to our brothers or me. They did not ask for his help or his protection. I don't even think many of the humans even realized that an angel was responsible for their dreams.

He became jealous of us, of how we directly affected the humans and our ability to have contact with them. His jealousy began to affect his ability to create happy dreams. The Dreamland began to split in two: one side radiant and filled with benevolent creatures, the other dark and filled with sinister beings. The first nightmares were born of his resentment.

Ganieal began to spend more and more time in the shadows, becoming as dark and twisted as the world he created. His hatred for our brothers and I only fueled his obsession. We all tried to talk to him, begged him to go to Father and work out his jealousy and hatred, but he refused each time.

While all of this was going on, you had been created. Only a few knew of your existence at the time. We wanted to make sure that you were able to handle your responsibilities and had a chance to grow in your abilities before you were made know to all of Heaven. During that time was when I started to develop feelings for you. And with those feeling came a new worry. I was worried about how Ganieal would react to you. I voiced my concern to Father. He had also become distressed over Ganieal that he wanted to have a talk with him before you were introduced in a few days.

I was not privy to the meeting. All I know is that Ganieal seemed to alleviate Fathers fears because he told me that you introduction would go on as planned."

Michael took a deep breath. He seemed to be collecting himself. I remained silent, not wanting to break my promise to him even though questions were running through my head.

"Do you remember that day? There was a grand party in your honor. There was so much food. Singing and dancing. We were all so happy to welcome you to the family. Including Ganieal. He seemed happier than I had seen in many years. The two of you hit it off right away. Soon, you and him were spending quite a bit of time together, sometimes having heated discussions and other times you both would just sit quietly and enjoy each other's company.

Then the nightmares started. You would wake up screaming, sweat pouring off your body, tears streaming down your face. It would take hours just to calm your sobs and get you back to sleep. After a week of this, I confronted Ganieal. He denied any involvement, but I could see it in his eyes, he enjoyed torturing you. I immediately went to Father and told him what I had discovered; he summoned him to his chambers. After a few minutes of arguing, Ganieal pulled his spear on me and demanded that we fight. Father would have none of it. He demanded that Ganieal back down. He didn't. Before I had time to unsheathe my sword, he had struck, slicing my arm," Michael lifted up his left arm. On the inside was a scar that ran down from his elbow up to the underside of his shoulder. "Father immediately immobilized him. After much consideration, he condemned him to the very realm that he had created. But before he was banished, he swore he would get revenge on me. I think he has figured out what would hurt me the most, how to strike in the worst way possible for me and to inflict the most pain. That would be through you. He wants to hurt you to get to me. That is why we need to get back home as soon as possible, we will be better equipped to protect back in Heaven then we are up here. Do you understand?"

I sat in stunned silence for a few moments, absorbing in all the information Michael had just told me. But one thing still bothered me.

"Why do I not remember all of this? I keep racking my brain, and I come up blank. I don't remember this at all."

Michael looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. "Once Ganieal had be banished, you were so distraught that Father thought it would be best if he made you forget all about Ganieal, so he wiped your memories clean of any thought of him. We both thought it was for the best. I'm very sorry Aurora; it seems that it has done more harm than good at this point."

I shook my head. "It's ok, your only thought was for me and my well-being, and no one can fault you for that. I would have done the same thing if our positions were reversed. And you are right. As much as I want to stay here for a few more days, the sooner we get back the better. I guess it is time then."

I stood up and walked over to everyone. The conversation stopped as soon as I got there, and everyone's eyes were on me.

"So, as most of you know, I am supposed to make a big announcement tonight. I want all of you to know that I love each and every one of you, you are my family and nothing will ever change that. But no matter how I feel, I still have to make a decision. And I have decided that I will be returning to heaven."

I held my breath, waiting for the response to my declaration. Everyone was silent for a few seconds, and then Charlie stood up and enveloped me in a big hug.

"Of course you're going back! You and Michael have been through too much for you to stay here. I know you worry about us, but don't. We will be fine. And besides," She pulled back and looked at me, "You will be watching out for us, and I'm sure you will be allowed to come and visit once things have calmed down. I am really looking forward to seeing your wings!"

Audrey jumped up and gave me a hug as well. "Hell yeah girl, I wanna see them too! Besides," she whispered, "I want to know if all the angels up there are as gorgeous as all these fine winged fellows!" she laughed as she let me go and allowed Jeep and Adam to come and hug me as well.

"We will all miss you Rory, but just as Charlie said, we will be fine. Go and live the life you were meant to live, just don't forget about us, okay?" Jeep released me and handed Adam to me. Adam wound his little arms around my neck and squeezed tight. Until that moment, I was able to hole it together. Now, I let the tears fall.

"I'm going to miss you so much little buddy. You watch after your mom, dad and Aunt Audrey for me ok? I'm counting on you to keep them and everybody else out of trouble!"

Adam looked me in the eye and smiled. "I will Rory. I miss you bunches!" He gave me a kiss on the check and one more squeeze, the wiggled out of my arms to run and play with his toys.

I said good-bye to everyone else, but decided that Nadaleigh and Connor were better left alone. I really didn't want a repeat of what had happened earlier.

We all talked for a few more minutes, but I could feel exhaustion start to creep into my body. I stifled a yawn, but Michael saw.

"I think we should all get some rest," he said, standing up and offering his hand to me. "We have a long day tomorrow preparing for our return home." I accepted his hand and he gentle pulled me up, but he didn't let go once I was standing.

Everyone agreed. We all said goodnight, and headed off to our rooms. Michael and I got to ours, I went to strait to my drawers and got out some pj's.

"I'm going to change and brush my teeth, I'll be out in a few minutes, ok?"

Michael smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "That's fine. I need to go and talk to our brothers for a few minutes, so take your time. If I am not back by the time you are done, go ahead and go to bed, I can feel the exhaustion rolling off you."

I smiled at his concern. "Ok, tell them I said goodnight."

"I will." He kissed my forehead one more time, and headed out the door. I went to the bathroom and put on my pajamas, brushed my teeth and hair and washed my face. It took me a whole eight minutes to do, so I knew Michael wouldn't be back by the time I was done. I turned out the light and crawled into bed, my eyes already drifting close before I even pulled the covers up over my body.

* * *

><p>It felt like I had only been asleep for five minutes when I heard a soft knocking at the door. Groaning, I sat up and rubbed my eyes with my hands. The knocking came again, this time a little louder.<p>

"I'm coming hold on a sec."

I walked up and opened the door. To my surprise, Raphael stood outside, his hand raised as if he was going to knock again.

"Raphael, what are you doing here? Is anything wrong?" I asked, immediately more awake than I had been a few seconds ago.

"No, everything is fine; I just thought we could go for a walk out in the garden or something. You know, get out for a few minutes and visit."

I looked at Raphael. Something seemed off, but I could place what it was. "I thought Michael wanted to visit with all of you? Where is he?"

"Oh, he is still visiting with Gabriel. He said for me to tell you not to worry." He smiled

"I don't know Raphael, I am really tired. And you heard Michael, we have a busy day tomorrow. . . "

"Aww, come on Rory, just one little walk around the garden? Please?" He put on his best puppy dogface, the one where he pouts and makes his eyes look all big and innocent.

I couldn't help the giggled that escaped my lips. "Oh, alright, one walk, but then I really want to go to sleep, okay?"

Raphael jumped up and pumped his fist, his wings expanding to their full span.

Another giggle escaped. "Let me just grab my hoodie and we can go." I went to the closet and grabbed a hoodie, throwing it over my head and fitting my arms into the sleeves Something still felt off, but I was going to be with Raphael, so I knew nothing would happen to me. Besides, we were going on a walk, what could go wrong.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful night, the stars were shinning bright in the sky, and the moon was almost full. It was so enchanting that I wished Michael was with me to enjoy the scenery with me.<p>

I turned and looked a Raphael, but he had disappeared from my sight. Frowning, I walked further into the garden, looking for the angel.

"Raphael? Where did you go? If you are wanting to scare me it's not funny, not after the last few days I've had!"

I continued to walk around, my senses on high alert. Something was definitely not right.

"Raphael, where are you?! I really think we should head back inside!" I rounded another corner, and ran right into a strong muscular back with wings attached to it.

"Umph! There you are! I really think we need to . . . " but the sentence died on my lips.

Because over Raphael's shoulder I could see two angels talking on the balcony of the sitting room.

One of them was Michael.

And the other was Raphael.

"Oh no."

I turned to run, but a strong had grabbed my upper arm and turned me around with so much force it gave me whiplash. I started to struggle against the person holding me, hitting and kicking with everything I had until the dizziness subsided. I looked up at the person holding me, wanting to get a good look at my attacker.

I wasn't expecting to see Ganieal, his face contorted with anger and hatred.

I opened my mouth to scream, but Ganieal was faster, his hand came up and covered my mouth with a cloth that had a strange smell to it. I tried not to breathe it in, but I couldn't hold my breath forever. I felt myself becoming dizzy and disoriented. My eyelids began to droop, and I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Don't fight it darling, it is so much easier if you don't fight it."

Ganieal's voice was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha! That was a long chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Review please!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

_**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry everyone! I didn't realize it had been so long since I updated. I wanted to let you know that I will be finishing up this story and starting a new one, based on the TV show Supernatural. I have also deleted my Twilight and Avengers based ones, because I just wasn't into the stories anymore. Also wanted to let you know that I will be moving in the near future, and won't have internet until my husband and I get a house. But I will try to finish this and the other story I have planned before that happens. So without further ado, here is the next chapter in Aurora's and Michael's story! Enjoy! And I promise I will try to update sooner!**_

* * *

><p>It felt like I was spinning a hundred miles an hour. I could feel my pulse pounding a steady rhythm in my head. Once I felt the world stop spinning, I opened my eyes slowly, afraid that if I opened them too fast I would end up sick all over myself.<p>

I was in a field in the middle of the woods. It was dark, the stars twinkling in the sky above me, and the full moon shone down, illuminating the meadow. There was a mist surrounding me, and it was eerily quiet; no owls, frogs or insects making the noise one would associate with the forest at night. I tried to turn my head to see around me, but a sharp throbbing flared up my neck and down my shoulder, making me hiss in pain. That was when I noticed the gag in my mouth.

And the fact that I was tied to a stake with wood underneath my feet. Just like a person accused of witchcraft. My mind began to run a mile a minute, every scenario my imagination could come up with playing in my mind like a movie.

_How the hell did I get here? Where is here? Is anyone. . . _

And then the fog lifted, and my memory kicked in.

_I was in the garden, walking with Raphael . . . no, it wasn't Raphael, it was Ganieal! Ganieal lured me away from everyone, drugged me and brought me here!_

"Very good little sister! And I was told you weren't the brightest star in the sky." The mist that had been swirling around now began to take shape, becoming more and more defined. When it had taken the shape of what appeared to be a human with bat wings, the shape solidified, and I was able to look upon Ganieal for the first time in eons. And what I saw shocked me to my core. The being must have noticed my shock, because he walked up to me, an evil smirk on his face.

"Something to say, sister, here, let me remove this so you may grace me with your beautiful voice." He reached around and removed my gag.

"Conner? What are you doing here, what is going on, what are you doing? Let me go!"

Conner began to pace, walking back in forth in front of me."Ah, I see you still haven't figured it out, dear sister, shall I educate you?"

He stopped in front of me, and soon I began to see his face contort into another shape. His hair went from dark brown to sandy blonde, and his eyes from green to a blue so light it was almost white. He seemed to grow a little taller, his muscles becoming more pronounced. And his wings. . . They were large, bat like and black, with what looked to be dried blood on them in certain spots. I suddenly realized what he had been trying to "educate" me on.

"You've been in the compound the whole time! "

His laughter pierced the silence, its high pitch making my ears ring in pain. I shrugged my shoulders as high as I could, trying to cover my ears, closing my eyes as I did. After a few seconds I felt a cold, clammy hand under my chin, and my head was viciously jerked up. I snapped my eyes open, only to be face to face with Ganieal.

"Yes, little sister, I have been among you the whole time. I have to admit, I am really surprised your boyfriend didn't sense me. Seems his skills are a little rusty." He caressed my check, running his fingers over my lips and down my throat. "Or he was just so enamored by your presence he didn't even give a second thought to the others in the building. You do have that effect on humans and angels alike you know."

He trailed his hand in between my breast, and my breath hitched. I saw him smirk, then he turned around and walked away a few steps, only to turn back around and face me.

"But I wasn't the only one to infiltrate you defenses. There was another. Another who was able to keep their anger in check, unlike myself. Another who wants to see you burn just as much as I do."

That's when I heard the whooshing of wings behind me. I tried to turn my head, but the pain was too unbearable. I heard the snapping of twigs behind me as the being came closer, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a pair of. . . white wings?

No. . . no it couldn't be?! And Angel from heaven was helping Ganieal? I felt as if my head was going to explode.

But what I saw next made my heart stop.

The angel. . .Was Nadaleigh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bwahhahahahah! Sorry for the cliffy! I will get more posted soon! Please review!<strong>_


	16. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Hey everyone! So sorry I have not updated, I have recently moved back to New Mexico and have been without internet for the past 4 months, but I am back! Thank you all so much for your patience and support, and all the follows, favorites, and reviews! Keep them coming! I am working on the final chapters right now, and also will be re-writing Loki's Sorceress as well. I am also thinking of doing as prequel to Night and Darkest, so keep an eye out for that! But I am going to only work on one at a time, not sure which one yet, but I have ideas for both! Again, thank you for you r patience and support! Now I will get on to writing the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello all! I am so sorry for the wait, moving and getting settled and buying a house has taken its toll. But I am back and ready to continue Michael and Aurora's story! Enjoy! The characters of Legion do not belong to me, but all the others do!**

* * *

><p>" Do not worry Michael, everything will go as planned. Aurora is coming home, and soon you two will be joined in marriage. Nothing will happen to her again. We are all determined to make sure you two can lead a happy life."<p>

Michael and Raphael were walking back to Aurora's room after the meeting with their other brothers. They had decided that the sooner they went back to Heaven, the better. It would be harder for Ganieal to reach Aurora there, and even though Michael knew Aurora was hoping to stay a few more days, her safety came first. That meant leaving first thing in the morning.

"I know you will Raphael, I have no doubt that you and our brothers will ensure her protection when I cannot. I worry more about how she will adjust to life back in heaven, if she can handle the pressure that will be placed on her shoulders. She has been on earth for many years, her mind has adjusted to that of a human. I can only hope that she will adapt quickly." Worry colored Michaels voice, and Raphael could see that this had been weighing on his brothers mind for quite some time.

"I think you underestimate her Michael. She is stronger than I have ever seen her. No longer does she let others walk all over her, or just stand by and let others fight for her. She has grown strong and independent and she is more than capable of taking care of herself. I have no doubt in my mind that she will be just fine, and you should not doubt her either."

Michael and Raphael had reached Aurora's room by then, and Michael stopped and turned to his brother. "You think I worry needlessly then? That I should just let her be?"

Raphael smiled and clasped his brother's shoulder. "I know that you will never stop worrying about her Michael. All I am saying is give her a chance. She is tougher then you think, and capable of things you and I would never dream of."

Michael smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. He clasped Raphael's shoulder as well. After a few seconds they released each other and Michael turned to open the door. But as soon as his hand touched the doorknob, he knew something was wrong.

Without hesitation Michael threw open the door, searching for any sign of Aurora.

Yet the only sign that she had been in the room was the empty, disheveled bed.

"Aurora!" Michael called, running to the bathroom and hoping that maybe she was there.

But the room was empty as well. Aurora was not here.

Michael's heart began to pound, fear shooting through his body. Where was she? She knew not to go anywhere without one of them present.

"Michael, what's wrong?" Raphael had entered the room, hand on the hilt of his sword ready to defend his brother and soon-to-be little sister with his life.

"Aurora is not here! She knows not to go off by herself!" Panic had settled in the pit of Michael's stomach. He knew without a doubt something was horribly wrong.

Raphael felt his heart skip a few beats. Aurora knew she was in danger, why would she wander off by herself?

"Maybe she went to get something to eat or drink, let's not get too worked up Michael. Let's look around and ask to see if anyone has seen her."

Michael didn't wait for his brother to finish; he was already out the door.

* * *

><p>"Nadaleigh? You're an angel? What are you doing with him? What's going on?!" I asked, shock evident in my voice. I couldn't believe that she was an angel, let alone in league with this awful, cruel being.<p>

Nadaleigh walked up to Ganieal, putting one arm around his waist and the other hand rested on his chest. "Why, Ganieal has been helping me plot my revenge against you." She said in a sickly sweet voice that sent shivers up my spine. "He has been most helpful these past few years." She smiled a very seductive smile up at Ganieal, and he in return caressed her cheek. Then, to my disgust and horror, he leaned down and kissed her, a kiss which Nadaleigh eagerly returned. I felt bile rise in my throat, but I pushed it down. Now was not the time to get sick. I needed to distract them, needed to learn as much as I could, and give Michael time to figure out I was missing and find me.

"Revenge? What did I do to you to deserve your wrath Nadaleigh? I don't even remember you!" I demanded.

Nadaleigh and Ganieal broke apart looked at me. The lust she had in her eyes when she looked at Ganieal was gone, replaced by loathing. She walked up to me, climbing over the pile of wood I was standing on.

"Oh please, don't give me that innocent act Aurora. You know EXACTLY what you did to me!" She got in my face, and I could literally feel the hatred rolling off of her.

"Nadaleigh, I honestly don't know what I did to you; I don't even remember seeing you in heaven!"

Nadaleigh studied me for a few moments, trying to gauge if I was telling the truth or not.

She must have found what she was looking for because a smile befitting of a maniac graced her face, and she turned and walked down the wood pile.

When she reached Ganieal, she turned back around to face me. Ganieal snaked his arms around her waist, laying his head on her shoulder. He gave me a toothy grin, and then whispered in Nadaleigh's ear.

Nadaleigh giggled, and then looked back at me.

"Well, I guess we have a little time for a story. After all, you do have a right to know what you have done to me before we kill you."

**Oh NO! Will Michael figure out what happened to Aurora? What is it the Nadaleigh thinks Aurora has done to her? And will we have to suffer through another make out session between Nadaleigh and Ganieal? Find out next time on Its Always Darkest Before the Dawn! **


	18. Chapter 17

Hello all! This is the last chapter for the story! Yay! I hope all of you have enjoyed this story, and be on the lookout for future stories by me, especially from the "How To Train Your Dragon" franchise! I have quite a few stories thought up for that one! But for now, enjoy the final chapter, and remember, Legion does not belong to me!

Also I have changed my name to DragonRyder5, so I did not steal the story! Just changed my name!

And without further ado. . . .

* * *

><p>"You see, before you came along, I was one of the most beloved angels in the Heaven's" Nadaleigh began her story, a far off look in her eyes.<p>

"I was the angel beauty and peace. With my light alone I brought happiness and laughter to all. I was revered and respected and loved. I was protected above all else, for if my light faded the universe would descend into darkness and hate."

I listened with rapt attention, keeping my eyes on Nadaleigh and Ganieal. I was working on untying the knots at my hands, and I needed it to appear as if I was paying attention.

"All was wonderful, I even had the attention of the Leader of the Army, we spent so much time together, talking, looking out over the universe, and just enjoying each other's company. I had developed feelings for him, and I was hoping that the more time we spent in each other's company, he would eventually develop those feelings as well."

My hands froze. I felt my mouth fall open a little in shock. She was talking about Michael. It all suddenly clicked in place, why she was doing this, why the elaborate plan.

She had been in love with Michael

And she thought I had stolen him from her.

The whole reason I was on earth, going through hell just to stay alive, was about revenge on me for a relationship that had not even existed. Everything I had gone through, everything she had put me and Michael through, was because she felt she had been jilted.

I felt anger suddenly well up inside of me.

"You're joking right?" I exclaimed.

Nadaleigh snapped her head up at me, my exclamation bringing her out of her memories.

"Excuse me?" she sneered at me.

"You mean to tell me," I began, letting my voice drip with venom," That all of this, everything I have been through, everything that has happened to me and Michael, is because you felt betrayed by a man you weren't even with! Michael never had and will never have feelings for you! Everything you have done is for nothing!" I screamed at her. I was so hurt and angry by her actions. None of this would have ever happened if she had just seen that Michael was never interested in her as more than a friend.

Ganieal unwound his arms from around Nadaleigh. She slowly stalked up to me, a look of pure menace on her face.

Now that I was over my initial shock over the revelation of Nadaleigh's feelings for Michael, I worked even more feverously on the knots in the rope. My heart fluttered in excitement when I felt them slip a little off my hands, the blood rushing back into them almost painfully.

_Just a little more, keep her distracted for just a few more seconds. . . _

Nadaleigh had reached me by now, and was just inches from my face.

"He would have if YOU hadn't come along. Everything that has happened is YOUR fault, Aurora! None of this would have happened if you hadn't been created! Michael and I would be together, Ganieal would still be a most revered angel, and all your little friends would still be alive!"

There. I felt the ropes slip off of my hands.

"Really?" I spat out at her "Seems to me if he really had feelings for you he wouldn't have fallen for me so easily. Did you ever wonder why he did? Maybe you just couldn't _satisfy _him the way he needed."

I had purposely thrown that out. I needed her so blinded by rage for my plan to work.

And believe me, it wasn't much of a plan, but it was all I had.

And my little jab seemed to have hit its mark, because I could have sworn I saw flames ignite in her eyes.

"How DARE YOU!" she screamed at me, bringing her hand up to slap me.

Which is exactly what I needed her to do.

You see, Nadaleigh and Ganieal seem to have forgotten what I had been through the past few years.

They seem to have forgotten my training in martial arts.

Pulling her arm back opened her neck and chest, and a well placed punch or kick could incapacitate an opponent very easily.

Moving as fast as I could, my right arm shot out and punched her in the neck, and my left arm swung around to punch her right in the gut. It may not be fancy, but it is definitely effective.

Nadaleigh went down hard, clutching at her now crush windpipe and bruised abdomen. I dint even chance a glance at Ganieal, I turned and immediately ran into the woods.

* * *

><p>I ran for what seemed like miles, twisting and turning every which way, hoping that if Ganieal had been following me he would have gotten lost. I say this because I knew without a doubt I was lost. Every turn looked the same, the trees blurring into a mass of green, brown and darkness.<p>

My lungs and legs were burning with the exertion, and eventually I collapsed on top of a fallen tree. I could hear my heart beating in my ears, and I tried as hard as I could to slow it down and calm my breathing so I could hear for signs of movement around me.

Once I had my breathing and heart rate under control, I closed my eyes and listened. After a few minutes, I heard a sound like beating wings. Large beating wings.

Opening my eyes, I immediately looked up. I scanned the sky, hoping beyond hope that those wings would be attached to my love. After a few minutes of scanning the skies, I saw a dot above me, far to large to be an owl or bat.

I held my breath, praying it would be Michael or one of our brothers and not Ganieal; I was ready for this nightmare to end.

My prayers were answered, because I soon recognized Gabriel's wing color. Relief flooded me.

"Gabriel! Gabriel down here!" I yelled at him, and began waving my arms around, jumping up and down trying to get his attention.

It must have worked, because he started his descent into the forest, pulling out some pretty impressive maneuvers and landing right in front of me.

I was on him before he even had the chance to straighten up all the way. I hugged him so tight I thought I was going to squeeze him in half. I was so happy when his arms immediately came up and surrounded me, returning my show of affection.

"What happened, Aurora? Where have you been? The whole compound has been in a state of panic for hours!"

"It was Nadaleigh and Ganieal! They kidnapped me. . .and Gabriel, Nadaleigh is an Angel! She has been plotting revenge on me because she thinks I stole Michael from her, which of course is ridiculously stupid, he never had feelings for her ever! But she and Ganieal kidnapped me and brought me here to kill me! And all because she is a psycho unbalanced lunatic who honestly believes that Michael actually loved her! I mean come on! Why would she even thin. . . "

Gabriel put his hand over my mouth, effectively stopping my rant about the current situation.

"Calm down little one," Gabriel laughed. I took a few deep breaths, calming my mind and relaxing a bit.

"Better?" Gabriel asked, a smile still on his lips, his hand still over my mouth.

I nodded my head. He took his hand away from my mouth and caressed my cheek for a second.

His face then turned stony, a hard frown taking the place of the smile that was just there.

"Do you remember where you ran from Aurora? Do you know where they are?"

I shook my head. I had run for so long and zig zagged so much that I couldn't even tell you which way was up or down.

"Alright then." Before I could say another word, Gabriel scooped me up and we were in the air.

"If you see anything that looks familiar, let me know. We need to take care of this once and for all. There can be no more threats against you and Michael." I nodded my head, the tone of his voice silencing any verbal words I was going to say. This was the Gabriel I remembered so much, the soldier who was fiercer that any in Heave save Michael.

WE flew for what seemed like hours, but nothing looked familiar to me, soon it began to look like one big green blob of leaves and branches, one tree blending into the other.

"Gabriel we're not going to find it, I don't recon. . ." Then suddenly I saw an opening in the woods below, and the pyre of wood with the stake in the middle was right in the center of the clearing.

"There! That's where they had me!"

We landed in the clearing, but there was no sign of Ganieal or Nadaleigh.

"There were here I swear! I knocked Nadaleigh out and ran that way!" I pointed behind the wood pile into the woods.

"They must have retreated back to the land of Shadows. We cannot follow them there, not without repercussions to us both. Come, lets us head back to the compound and put everyone's mind at ease. And I'm sure you are tired from this whole ordeal."

I nodded my head, the rush of adrenaline that had been fuelling me the past few hours was wearing off, and I could feel my body growing heavy with exhaustion.

Without another word spoken between us, he gathered me once again into his arms, and took off into the night.

* * *

><p>We reached the compound an hour later. It looked as if the place was on fire; every single light was on, and I could see movement from inside some of the windows.<p>

Gabriel landed and placed me gently on my feet, steadying me as I stretched and got my feet under me from the long flight.

We walked in without saying a word, both of us too tired to make a big scene.

"OH GOD RORY!"

I was suddenly hit hard by a running Audrey, her arms squishing me against her. She was strong for such a tiny girl!

"Hey Audrey," I gasped, trying to catch my breath. "I . . .can't. . .breath Audrey. . ."

She let go of me just as fast as she had hugged me. I smiled at her, so glad to see her.

"I'm sorry Audrey, I am so happy to see you, I am just so tired at the moment that I just cant give you the proper greeting!"

"Oh its ok! I understand completely! What happened? Where did you go? Everyone has been frantic ever since Michael woke everyone up yelling that you had disappeared!"

"Oh no, I forgot all about Michael! Where is he? I need to show him I'm ok!"

"He is in the war room with Jeep and Charlie, they are planning a search and rescue mission for you, which I guess Is not going to be needed now." She glanced back at Gabriel. "I keep him busy while you go."

I gave Audrey an incredulous look, to which she just rolled her eyes at me. Shaking my head, I walked towards the war room. The room had been set up in the exact center of the compound, and was where we planned all of our excursions to the outside world and was where we kept all of our weapons and training gear.

As I was walking to the war room, I couldn't help but feel apprehensive about what had happened this night. Where had Ganieal and Nadaleigh gone? Would they leave us alone? So many questions were left unanswered.

As I neared the war room, I heard voices growing louder. I recognized Michaels right away, and then Jeep's and Charlie's. I stopped right outside the door, listening to their conversation.

"We need to go NOW, the longer we waste time the longer she is in danger!"

"But Michael, we need a strategy, you above all should know that!"

"Boys, calm down, we could be blowing this way out of proportion! She could have just gone for a walk and wanted to be alone for a while!"

I stepped into the doorway and leaned against the frame. "Well, you're not completely wrong Charlie."

Three heads snapped around to look at me. Within seconds Michael had me in his arms, his wings unfurled and coming around us, creating a warm and safe cocoon.

"Where have you been?" Michael asked me, concern lacing his voice.

I moved out of his embrace and went to sit down in one of the many chairs surrounding the table in the center of the room.

Michael was right behind me. Instead of sitting in a chair next to me, he knelt in front of me, taking my hands in his. I was so tired I felt like I couldn't even lift my head to look him in the eye, but I forced myself to. The amount of fear and concern in his eyes was heart wrenching. I took one of my hands out of his and cupped his face.

"It was Ganieal." I said out loud for Charlie and Jeep to hear. Then I looked over Michaels shoulder at them. "And Nadaleigh."

The shock on Jeep and Charlies faces would have been comical if I wasn't so tired.

"Apparently," I began, "Nadaleigh used to be an angel." I looked Michael in the eyes again.

Michael looked confused. "Not possible. Are you sure you aren't injured Aurora? That you weren't poisoned? I would have known if she was an angel."

"Im positive Michael. She said she was the Angel of beauty and peace. And that the two of you knew each other. She even went as far as to say you were very close friends."

I could see when the information sank in. Michael looked at me with disbelief in his eyes.

"It couldn't have possibly been her. . . Natalia. She disappeared soon after the marriage announcement between you and I was made. No one has seen or heard from her since. . . "

"Well, she and Ganieal have teamed up to take revenge on you and I. Apparently I came in between the two of you. She thought the two of you would eventually become a couple. She was completely delusional. She must have fallen to earth right after she cut my wings off and pushed me out of heaven."

Michael was staring off into space, apparently trying to take in everything I just said. My hands slide from his, and his hands dropped limply to his sides.

After a few minutes of silence, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, I'm exhausted, so I'm going to go and lay down. Ill, uh, be in my room."

I got up quickly and raced out of the room, heading straight for my bedroom.

* * *

><p>As soon as I got to my room, closed the door and collapsed on the bed, clothes and all. I was sure I was a mess, but I didn't care, I was so worn out I couldn't even bring myself to take off my shoes, let alone get undressed and into clean pajamas.<p>

I don't know how long I was asleep, but I woke up when I felt someone taking my shoes off.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled to the person undressing me.

"Making you more comfortable, isn't it obvious?"

It was Michael. A part of me warmed considerably knowing that he was undressing me, but the majority of me just wanted to go back to sleep.

He soon had my shoes and socks off, and was working his way up to the top of my pajama bottoms.

That woke me up fully.

I grabbed his hands. "What are you doing Michael?" I said, my voice laced with fatigue and something I couldn't identify.

He met my eyes squarely. "I told you, making you more comfortable. Your clothes are filthy, you need new ones. I am only trying to help."

I looked at him for a little longer. After a slight staring contest, I slowly let go of his hands.

"Ok. I'm too tired to argue with you right now. Go ahead, take advantage of me. . .I promise I won't fight." I looked down at him and gave him a little smirk, just to show him I was kidding.

And the little shit had the audacity to smirk right back at me. He worked quickly, pulling off my old pajamas and putting new ones on, the whole time placing little kisses here and there, not erotic enough to arouse, but enough to make me squirm.

I told you he was a little shit.

Michael laid down next to me, pulling me close, and enveloping us in the soft, warm, metallic silver wings of his.

"Im sorry I wasn't there for you Aurora, you could have been seriously hurt or even killed and I wasn't there."

I could hear the self loathing in his voice. I reached up and smoothed the worry lines from his forehead.

"Hey, I don't know if you have noticed, but I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Besides, everything turned out fine. I am however, very flattered that you were willing to risk everything to come and save me. It made me feel very special."

"You are very special. And I will do better protecting you, I swear it. This will not happen again."

"We can to it together Michael, you and me. And of course those oafs we call brothers, you know their fragile feelings would be hurt if we didn't include them in our plans."

Michael laughed out loud, then bent his head down and took possession of my lips with his. We kissed for what seemed like eternity, each one giving and receiving equally. Our tongues danced with each other, in a dance that sent fireworks shooting down my spine and exploding through my toes. Oh the things this man could do to me with a simple kiss!

After what seemed like forever, Michael pulled away. He put his forehead on mine. We sat there and breathed in each other for a few minutes, coming down from the high the kiss took us too.

"Together, Aurora. You and I will create a new world, together."

I smiled up at him. Yes, we would. Together.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I am in no way finished with Michael and Auroras story, but at the moment I am just burnt out on it. I do plan on continuing I swear! I just need a little break! After all, we still need to take care of Nadaleigh and Ganieal. . . but until then, be on the look out for my new story for How to Train Your Dragon! Again, thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
